


The Multiversal Triplets

by DiamondWonderlandWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: God AU (Inspired by Krystaltwi/Golden_AU/and Tkwolf45), Other, TW stabbing, cringe lol, some angst? idk, tw abuse, tw blood, tw cursing, tw depression, tw gore, tw violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWonderlandWrites/pseuds/DiamondWonderlandWrites
Summary: Lol enjoy my trash work-(This is an old chapter but I made it this year 👍)Credit goes to-https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au (Golden_Au)https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45 (TKWolf45)https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi (Krystal_Twi)So inspiring ^v^
Relationships: None
Comments: 50
Kudos: 7





	1. A Littletale Fun

In the Multiverse, there are different balances. Life and death, positivity and negativity, creation and destruction. But there is also another balance to be held. Heart break and love. Yet there is an unbalanced order between them. Damage. They all are goddesses and sisters until the end.

They are the Multiverse's rare Goddess Triplets.

"I love the Multiverse~" The middle triplet, HeartBreaker, sung to herself. "But Littletale is the one I love most~" 

"I know! Littletale is so cute and adorable." The youngest triplet, HeartMaker, agreed. "At least they're smaller then us, heh." And last, Damage, the oldest triplet, teased. "When we leave, I want to pick where we go next."

"Heya. Where are you going?" A toddler's voice said from behind. They all turned and looked down at the AU's Sans. "Awww! Hi cutie!" HeartMaker crouched down and hugged him. "Uh- we were just heading to WaterFall." HeartBreaker answered. "Oh, okay. Down that way. Or do you know already?" Sans asked.

"Pfft- Water you talking about? Of course we know." HeartBreaker joked. "Heh, well it's snow problem giving you directions anyway." Sans joked back. HeartBreaker chuckled.

"You look like you're not from here. Where are you guys from?"

"From uh..."

"A magical world like yours!" HeartMaker booped his nose and smiled. "I think I know magic already exist."

"Well it’s a secret." HeartMaker giggled. Sans was amused. "Come on, Maker, don't you wanna see WaterFall?" HeartBreaker asked. "But I don't wanna let gooo..." HeartMaker whined.

"I know he's cute and small and squishy, but you have to let go now." HeartBreaker grabbed Sans from her hold and set him aside. HeartMaker was sad. "*Sigh* And I promise to bring you something special."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Yes! Let's go! Bye tiny child!" HeartMaker waved and headed towards WaterFall. "See ya later." HeartBreaker said to Sans and followed HeartMaker. Damage looked down at Sans. "Stay safe kiddo." She said and walked off.

They sat in WaterFall near a bunch of Echo Flowers. HeartMaker was busy listening to the flowers while Damage and HeartBreaker hung out to the side. They were looking up at the sparkling sky.

"Do you remember when we were first created?" HeartBreaker asked.

"Mhm. 468 years ago. Nearly 47 decades. Let's keep it up until we get there, shall we?" Damage smirked. HeartBreaker chuckled. They sat in a silence for some seconds. HeartBreaker started to look anxious. Damage noticed.

"What's wrong?"

HeartBreaker didn't answer. She was trying to find the right words to say-

"What...what would you do if something happened to me? Or...HeartMaker?" HeartBreaker looked to the side.

"...What makes you say that?"

"It's just...I don't want us to be apart. We're sisters after all. Thinking about it made me wonder...what would you do?" HeartBreaker turned her head to face Damage. Damage looked at her for a second.

"What would I do? I would be upset. Very. But there would be nothing I could really do. So I would have to let it go."

HeartBreaker nodded in understanding.

"Breaker, worrying about this topic won't do any good. I rather for you to have a good time instead of a bad one." Damage was right. Why was she worrying?

"You're right. Worrying won't do much. I still have you anyways." HeartBreaker smiled. Damage smiled back.

"And the little kid over there." Damage looked to HeartMaker. HeartMaker heard and blushed. "I'm no little kid! I'm just younger than you!" HeartMaker pouted and walked over.

"Heh. Sure." HeartBreaker chuckled. Damage smirked while HeartMaker narrowed her eyes at them.

"Meanies." HeartMaker turned her head to the side. Damage got up.

"I think it's time to go. This time I'm picking where we go next~" Damage stretched. HeartBreaker got up and did the same.

"And where are we going?" HeartBreaker asked. Damage looked over to her. Damage hummed and 'I don't know' as she opened a portal.

They entered.


	2. Happened Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Who?"

They arrived at a dark void. They saw a figure there as well.

"Who's there?" The figure called as the portal closed. When they came in eye contact with the person, he summoned two blasters, ready to blast. "Waitwaitwait- hold on! We are not here to fight!" HeartBreaker went in between her sisters and the angry skeleton.

"Then why are you here?" He asked. HeartBreaker looked at Damage. She sighed. "We were wandering around and came upon your...world. We didn't do it intentionally." Damage said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because we would have done something by now." Damage responded, raising her brow. The taller skeleton stared at Damage for some moments. Then he seized his blasters. HeartBreaker sighed in relief.

"Thanks for not killing us. I'm HeartBreaker. You?" HeartBreaker held out her hand. The taller skeleton looked down at her hand. Then he took it.

"Geno." He looked to the side. "Oh, uh.." HeartBreaker looked at the slash wound. "You okay there? How are you even alive?"

"This save screen is keeping me alive. If I leave, I die. So I'm basically stuck here."

"Oh...I'm sorry 'bout that." HeartBreaker rubbed the back of her head. HeartMaker then went over to him. She looked up at him. "We should keep you company. I feel bad you're all alone." HeartMaker insisted.

Geno looked down at her. Then he looked at the others. Damage nodded in approval while HeartBreaker put a thumbs up. "Uh..thanks. I appreciate it." Geno smiled softly.

"Great! What do you wanna talk about?" HeartMaker sat down next to him. He sat down too.

After a good while, they decided it was time to go home. "Oh...uh...bye I guess." Geno said. His voice sounded sad.

"Bye? This is a 'see you later'. We'll come back, I promise." HeartBreaker smiled. Geno smiled back.

"Alright. See you later." Geno waved. They all waved and left through a portal.

They arrived home in their backyard.

"Guess we made a new friend. He's the funny type." HeartMaker smirked. "Yeah." Damage agreed. "Well I'm taking a nap. Do not disturb, heh." HeartBreaker teleported into her room. She took off her shoes and tiredly flopped in her bed.

She let out a long sigh before taking out her phone. It was 3 in the afternoon. "Great time to take a nap." She said and put her phone on her nightstand.

She took off her jacket and went to sleep.

  
  


_"Hello."_ She heard. She opened her eye to see a figure in the black void she was in. "Who..?" She squinted. There was a boy in black overalls with a dark blue striped shirt. Then the boy had glowing red eyes and a glowing red smile. "=)" In a flash he appeared in front of her with a knife.

"Wh-!?"

"*GASP*" HeartBreaker shot awake quickly. She sat up in her bed and covered her mouth. It was nighttime. She had slept way past dinner. "How come nobody woke me up?" She whispered to herself. She slid out of her bed. HeartBreaker was still a bit tired. And she wondered who that boy was. But she shook off the thought because she knew it was just a nightmare.

She arrived in the kitchen to get a little snack because in all honesty, she didn't want to miss dinner. But she got tea instead. Chamomile tea. She took a sip of it.

As she was sitting at the kitchen island, she thought about the nightmare more. She hoped that the God of Negativity didn't do it. But what more got her attention was the boy in black overalls.

"Breaker?" HeartBreaker turned around to see HeartMaker coming down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Although it was dark, HeartMaker's expression had clear concern for her sister. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't go back to sleep. Don't worry about me." HeartBreaker managed a small smile. HeartMaker furrowed her brows and just observed. Then her brows shifted along with her face.

"Okay, just, go back to bed soon. We have to train tomorrow. Maybe that'll get your mind off of whatever." She knew. HeartMaker turned back to the stairs and walked. HeartBreaker looked back to her tea. Then she sighed and started to drink the rest of it.

  
  


The next morning, she was the last to wake up. And she felt refreshed and free of that same nightmare she had. Then she remembered that they had training today.

"Ah, yes. Another day of injuries. Great." HeartBreaker shook her head and got out of bed.

She freshened up and changed into cleaner clothing. Nothing like ruining the outfit she didn't really like. A purple hoodie with no zipper, and blue jeans.

She sighed in annoyance and walked out of her room. HeartMaker was near the staircase, waiting for her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess." HeartMaker looked at what she was wearing.

"Aren't those-"

"Yeah I hate them, I want them to _burn_ , so fighting Damage while wearing them is the somewhat best way to go." HeartBreaker walked past HeartMaker and down the stairs.

  
  


The three triplets went to a place where there was an empty field, in the middle of a forest to train. HeartBreaker and HeartMaker were up against Damage.

HeartMaker summoned her bow and three sharp arrows. HeartBreaker stepped back and raised a single hand.

After some moments, Damage scoffed and disappeared. She reappeared behind HeartBreaker. HeartMaker was quick enough to stop her from attacking.

Damage disappeared again once she fired her arrows. Damage instantly reappeared in behind HeartMaker. Her fist glowed with red magic. They both knew what that meant.

Before Damage's fist punched the ground, they both jumped out of the way. A wave of strong magic exploded from the ground.

HeartBreaker and HeartMaker were both separated. HeartBreaker realized her plan. She scoffed. She needed to get back to HeartMaker. She was Damage's target.

Or so she thought.

Damage appeared in front of her and thrusted her fist at her. HeartBreaker blocked it with her arms. The strong punch made her skid across the ground a bit.

She opened her eye to see Damage just a few feet away from her. Damage summoned a sharp bone and sped towards her.

For a second, she had a flashback of the boy in black overalls.

'I c-can't move...' The closer Damage came, the more clueless she was to do.

Right when Damage was about to attack, she got shot with two arrows. "What are you doing just standing there?!" HeartMaker exclaimed. HeartBreaker blinked.

"..I'm sorry, I just froze." And HeartMaker knew it was unusual.

HeartBreaker exhaled and summoned some bones. HeartMaker frowned at her before summoning more sharp arrows.

  
  


"Hn...hn..." HeartBreaker was kneeling on the ground with one hand over her chest, the other holding onto a bone she used to hold herself up. HeartMaker was beside her.

"You lasted longer this time." Damage said, walking over to them.

HeartBreaker didn't get why she kept freezing in the middle of a battle. A little flashback had stopped her? It didn't make sense. Maybe the god of Negativity did have something to do with this? Or maybe she's just over thinking. But-

"Breaker!" Damage shouted to get her attention. "H-huh?" She looked up. Damage had her hand outstretched. HeartBreaker grabbed it.

"You were lost in thought for a second. Is there something wrong?" Damage pulled her up and supported her. Then she started to use her healing magic. "It's n-nothing. I'm just f-feeling off today."

"Are you sure?" HeartMaker asked.

"I'm fine. I promise I am." Damage and HeartMaker looked at her with a concerned looked. They both didn't believe that. HeartBreaker sighed.

"I'll be in my room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I don't know if I like the chapter cuz this too was made very early this year.


	3. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new god has appeared...

HeartBreaker was on break.

She was sitting in a tree, sunken into her thoughts. She knew she couldn't be there for long. It was almost 12.

She heard a rustling of a bush. Then saw a figure. She didn't know what it was because it went quick. All she could make out was the colors pink, blue, and white.

Whatever that was, it was gone.

"Strange..." She sat up on the branch. Then she heard a faded scream.  "I guess I'm back on duty then." She said and disappeared.

She arrived and hid in an alleyway and saw a body. Then she saw someone go to see what the scream was.

"O-oh god...no.." HeartBreaker can see the love in their SOUL start to break.  "No...nonono- Charley! Charley please, don't leave! No!" The love starts to break more and more. It was her time to strike.

In a flash, their broken love was in the right hands of HeartBreak. She took the fractured emotion in one hand and tightened her grip. The more she tightened, the more it cracked. Until it completely shattered in her hand.

"CHARLEY!" They screamed and burst into tears right after she shattered their love.  HeartBreaker, from the corner of her eye, saw the same figure again. But this time more clearly.

They looked smaller than her, and they had a tail too? That's all she saw before they disappeared again.

She wondered who that was and why were they there.

"I saw someone strange today." HeartBreaker said when she first walked through the door.  "Who?" HeartMaker asked in curiosity.

"They looked like a small child. I saw that they had the colors of pink, blue, and white. And they had a tail. I couldn't make out the rest of the details because they were quick."

"A small child?" Damage asked.  "Yes. What's also strange is that I saw them before someone was murdered. Then after I saw them again."

"Could it be a new god?" HeartMaker asked.

"Maybe so."

"Don't be too sure. You said a small child." Damage started.  "Wait- but she said that they were there before and after the fallen SOUL." HeartMaker interrupted.

"Yeah, but it could possibly be that she mistaken them? Maybe it could have been someone else?" Damage said.

"I may have one eye, but I have sharp vision." HeartBreaker stated. Speaking that her left eye was destroyed in an incident.

"We know. But I'm having doubts it was the same person." Damage told them.  "Maybe it was the God of Death?" HeartMaker asked. HeartMaker was right. But then HeartBreaker had her doubts about that.

"But I heard them scream before they died. When Death strikes, they drop to the floor before they even get the chance to know what even happened."

"You're right." Damage agreed.

"Maybe they'll show up again." HeartMaker predicted.  "Maybe." HeartBreaker agreed.

And they did show up. Before and after. Again and again when HeartBreaker was on duty. And, once more, she wasn't able to see any more details.

"Oh, they are good.." She thought.

"That's strange.." Damage said as they walked through a forest in a AU.  "I know. It's almost like our paths always intertwine with each other."

"Then why weren't you able to see them all this time?" HeartMaker asked.

"I don't know."

While they were talking, they heard distant talking over theirs. They hid in the trees. They saw a small skeleton with a tail.  "It's her...!" HeartBreaker whispered lowly. They listened in on the conversation.

"Why are you even here anyway?" The small skeletail asked the other god floating behind her.

"Oh, nothing. Just watching you do your terrible sins. You know that's disrespectful to the other gods, right? Especially when you have no one to cry to?"

While the other god was ranting about the small skeletail, she let out a long sigh, a hand on the side of her face.

Then she turned to the side.

Immediately, without looking to the other god, she swung her hand towards them and a bone impaled their leg.

"ARGH! What t-the fu-" the small skeleton grabbed their shirt and yanked them down. They were now face to face.

The triplets gasped quietly in shock.

"I might be small and young, but I don't care if you live or die by my hands. Because all you are is a little piece of L.O.V.E I can pick from the ground. That's how easy I can kill you. You're lucky I let you live or your L.O.V.E. would've been mine. Now either you leave me be, or I'll shove another bone in your head." The small skeleton summoned a sharp bone, ready to strike.

The triplets looked at each other.

Then, they left.

"That wasn't a child. That was a goddess. A new one I've never heard of." HeartBreaker said.  "No kidding. But she did say she was young." Damage continued.

"Then how is she able to overcome an older god?" HeartMaker asked.

"All this is complicated, okay? We'll figure it out later." HeartBreaker cut in to calm them down.

"Breaker, you always come across her, right? Why don't you just try to get to know her better?" HeartMaker suggested.  "But she's quick! I wouldn't be able to even look at her."

"You can at least try?" HeartMaker asked again. HeartBreaker sighed.

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I'm happy you really enjoy this! Remember, this was inspired, not my idea. You can see who it was inspired by in the first chapter's notes.


	4. Expect the Unexpected part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Who are you?

The next day, HeartBreaker was jumping roof to roof in a peaceful AU. She was hoping that the new person would show up. She stopped on an edge and looked around. No one was there. So she just sat down and exhaled. She closed her eye. She sat there for some minutes, her tail swaying in thought.

"Greetings." A voice said from behind her. She turned and didn't say anything. "Stop staring would you? I'm trying to be friendly." HeartBreaker blinked. It was the small, young goddess from yesterday. "H-hello?" HeartBreaker stood up and stepped off the ledge. "How did you know I was here?"

"You really thought I couldn't sense your presence yesterday?" HeartBreaker flinched at the question. "I didn't think so, no." HeartBreaker looked down at her. She might be small but she's intimidating, to say the least. "What were you doing there?" HeartBreaker asked. "None of your concern. I've come here to talk. Not ask unimportant questions." The small skeletail walked over to her. "Oh, uh...whaddya wanna talk about?" HeartBreaker asked."You haven't heard of me before have you?" The smaller question. HeartBreaker shook her head. "Well it's about time you know. I am the Godling of L.O.V.E. I'm dangerous. I am feared.” 

"No you're not. At least not by me." HeartBreaker interrupted. HeartBreaker realized she isn't that scary. "You really think that?" The smaller inched closer. HeartBreaker stayed in her spot, but she felt a little uneasy. When she got uncomfortably close, the small narrowed her eye. "You, uh...are uncomfortably close." HeartBreaker nervously said. "Sit down." The smaller demanded. HeartBreaker was confused but she did anyway. "That's better. As I was saying, I was created 14 years ago. I go by the name 'LoveFill'. To make it easy. Remember that." LoveFill explained.

"I will."

"And who are you, I may ask? We're always crossing paths with each other. I've seen you over and over." LoveFill asked. She put her hands behind her back, and her face became at ease. "Uh, I'm the Goddess of Heart break. I was created 468 years ago. And uh...I go by the name of 'HeartBreaker'. Nice to meet you." HeartBreaker put her hand behind her neck and smiled while outstretching her other. LoveFill looked at it. Then she looked at HeartBreaker. She took it.

"Nice to meet you too, 'HeartBreaker'. Until we meet again." LoveFill said and turned to leave through a portal. "Wait! I've got one more question." HeartBreaker called. LoveFill turns around.

"It better be important."

"That other god? They say you didn't have anyone. Is...that true?" HeartBreaker asked. LoveFill looked to the side. "...Yes. For all my life have I been alone." LoveFill turned back around and exited through the portal. HeartBreaker watched the portal closed and got up. She stood there. Then she frowned. "She's so young yet so mature..." HeartBreaker whispered. Then she turned and left as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter oops-


	5. Invitation to Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha punchy punch-

Damage was in their backyard, punching a tree. This is what she usually does while training her stamina. She's been at this for 16 minutes now.  She stopped for a moment, catching her breath. Then she started again for another 5 minutes.  Then she stopped again. Her fists at her side and panting from exhaustion.

"Hey Dama-" Damage punched whoever was behind her. She looked up and it was HeartBreaker.  "OW! Wtf?!?" She exclaimed as she held one arm over her chest.  "You're lucky it didn't deal that much damage."

"I'm lucky you're tired." HeartBreaker hovered her hand over her chest to heal it.  "Anyway, I've met her." HeartBreaker said, teleporting inside then back out with a cup of water.

"You did?"

"Yeah. She says she goes by the name of 'LoveFill'. She also says that she's the godling of L.O.V.E."

"The acronym?"

"The acronym."

"That can't be good."

"And get this, she's only 14."

"WHAT?!" HeartBreaker winced at the suddenly outburst.  "Keep it down! Sensitive hearing." HeartBreaker warned.  "I'm sorry but, I don't get why we didn't know about her for 14 years!" Damage exclaimed.  "14 years is long, I know. She's stealthy. I didn't even know we crossed paths!" HeartBreaker threw her hands up.

"How did she not kill you?"

"I don't know, Dama. She just kinda started up a conversation. And I just went with it. I was nervous at first. But when she went on, I noticed something."

"What?"

"She's not completely heartless. I took a quick peek at her SOUL. There was still some love. But it was so small, I barely saw it."

"Huh. That explains why she didn't kill you at first sight."

"And she's all alone. That love is struggling to even exist. She's struggling." HeartBreaker spoke with empathy in her voice.  "I see." They stood quiet.  "Maybe-"

"No." Damage immediately said.

"But you didn't even-"

"I know. But no."

"But-"

"I said no."

"Dama..." HeartBreaker frowned. Damage raised her brow.  "For all we know, she might be dangerous. I can't afford losing anyone."

"But she's all alone. That love can be restored, Damage."

"What if it's not possible? What if she's too far gone?"

"Damage, if she was too far gone then she would've killed or at least severely injured me." HeartBreaker pointed out.  Damage stayed quiet with an expression of distrust.  "You don't have to trust her." HeartBreaker turned around. But she turned her head to her.  "But~ If you get to know her better~" She said and she teleported.  Damage blinked. Then exhaled through her nose. She turned for the house.  "HeartBreaker will never learn." Damage thought as she walked.

As soon as HeartBreaker was on duty, she decided to catch LoveFill again. She couldn't get her to stop for a moment.  "She's persistent." She thought as she watched LoveFill quickly leave.  "I'm gonna have to catch her on break." She whispered to herself and she left as well.  When it was her break, she immediately went to go look for her. She found LoveFill on the same rooftop.

"Uh, hey." HeartBreaker greeted. LoveFill turned.  "Figured you would come. I knew you were trying to get my attention. I kept moving because you can't stop a goddess' work."

"I thought you would for me." HeartBreaker shrugged.  "Why are you here anyway?" LoveFill asked.  "I just wanted to know if y-"

"No."

"Why does everyone do that?" HeartBreaker thought. She knew only Damage does. But LoveFill too? Two of a kind.

"Why?"

"I don't have time to meet other gods. They all know not to go near me." LoveFill looked to the side.  "Bet." HeartBreaker was right besides her, smirking.  "You really want to test my temper."

"No, but I'm trying to prove a point." HeartBreaker sat besides her.  "At least someone knows to get down on my level." LoveFill mumbles to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"So are you gonna come or not?" HeartBreaker asked again. LoveFill looked at HeartBreaker. HeartBreaker seemed patient for an answer.  "...No."

"Come on, LoveFill! It's not bad!"

"And your voice says it's bad."

"Now why would my-" LoveFill looked at her, raising her brow.  "Right. But come on! Uh...I have cookies if you want." HeartBreaker offered. It looked like LoveFill stopped breathing for a second.  "...Fine. I'll be there." LoveFill sighed. HeartBreaker brightened in excitement.

"Alright. Here's the key to our AU."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :D


	6. Well Hello Youngling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which literal love and damage meet L.O.V.E

HeartMaker was in her room after her work. She was entertaining herself by making a teddy bear. It had light brown fur, a red bow and a little top hat. She was just about done with sewing it on.

"Whew! Finally, it's finished. Now who to give it to.." HeartMaker sat there, on her bed, thinking.

She knew Damage wouldn't want it. She's too 'old' for one. HeartBreaker on the other hand...

"I don't think she would want it either..." HeartMaker held up the bear.

"But I made this for anyone.."

"Maker!"

"This'll have to wait then." She put the bear on her shelf. She got up and walked out the room.

"Yes?"

"Meet LoveFill! Small and fierce!" HeartBreaker introduced. HeartMaker looked down.

"You look cute." She smiled.

"I appreciate the comment."

"I heard you were a god. What...god are you?" HeartMaker asked, tilting her head a bit.

"The godling of L.O.V.E." HeartMaker flinched at that. She didn’t expect that. Especially when HeartBreaker never told her.

"I know, be scared. Doesn't do me any different." LoveFill responded. HeartMaker shook her head.

"No, no. It's just that I'm surprised. I never knew about you. A 14 year old, right?"

"How did you know...?" LoveFill looked at HeartBreaker. She looked to the side and shrugged. LoveFill shook her head slowly.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now."

"Well, it's nice meeting you! We could be good friends." HeartMaker held out her hand. LoveFill looked at it.

"Yeah, maybe." She shook it.

"But you friend over there sure doesn't trust me." LoveFill turned her head to her. Damage kept her eyes on LoveFill, her expression with distrust.

"That's Damage. Our sister. And she doesn't trust anyone who looks dangerous or sketchy." HeartMaker looked at her and raised a brow in question.

"Are you dangerous or sketchy?" She asked to confirm. LoveFill looked at HeartBreaker. HeartBreaker shook her head ever so slightly, hoping LoveFill would see. Fortunately, she did.

"No, I can assure you I'm not a threat to you or Damage."

"Bullshit." Damage mumbled.

"Your name is what matters right now."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm HeartMaker. Goddess of Love. Not the acronym though."

"I suppose it's nice to meet you. Anyway, I have to leave. I'll think about coming back." LoveFill turned to HeartBreaker. Then she held out her hand. "Uh..what?"

"The cookies you promised." LoveFill raised her brows.

"Oh right!" HeartBreaker went into their kitchen and grabbed two cookies.

"Here you go." HeartBreaker went and gave them to her.

"Thank you. See you later." LoveFill said and teleported.

LoveFill couldn't understand. Why was HeartBreaker so nice? Other gods usually give her cold stares or whisper nonsense.

"Might as well go. It would be rude not to. Not that I care anyway." LoveFill whispered. And, of course out of the blue, the God of Torture seemed to not learn to mind his own business. Once again.

"Go where?" He asked, a cocky smile on his face. LoveFill scoffed.

"Learn how to mind your own business." LoveFill turned. She completely forgot she was in a forest.

"I don't mind my business when I hear something interesting."

"I should've known. Leave me be. You already know what's gonna happen if you don't." LoveFill started walking away.

"I'm not scared of your threats." The young god followed her.

"It wasn't a threat, it was a warning. Which you did not take seriously. You have five seconds to leave or I'll make you." LoveFill summoned a sharp bone. She didn’t want to do something she knew she was going to regret later.

"Not until you tell me." LoveFill held the bone in her hand for some seconds. Then she sighed, annoyed. The bone disappeared.

"I'm going somewhere important. Do not ask me again and do not follow me." She said and disappeared, leaving Torture upset yet curious.

“Hm…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha...Hi-


	7. New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family member!

2 months later

"We meet again, LoveFill. How are you?" HeartBreaker asked. They both met in a tree.

"...Don't act like everything is going smooth."

"UGH! I know! I'm so worn out." HeartBreaker hung upside down on the branch. "That's a mood."

"But seriously, how are you? I've been sluggish t'day." HeartBreaker sighed. "Could've been better."

"Good, good." They sat in silence for some moments.

"...Why...are you being so nice? To me specifically?" LoveFill suddenly asked. She looked down at HeartBreaker. HeartBreaker looked at her. Then she pulled herself up.

"Why not?" LoveFill frowned.

"If you want a better reason?"

"Please." HeartBreaker swung her legs in thought. "Well..you seemed trustworthy and interesting. And you were new to me. I wanted to give you a chance." HeartBreaker smiled. LoveFill looked at her. A small smile grew on her face.

"Is...is that a smile I see?" HeartBreaker asked.

"No! You must be seeing things." LoveFill tried to hide the smile by looking to the side.

"I am seeing that you are trying to hide it. Admit it~" HeartBreaker teased.

"No!"

"Admit it~" HeartBreaker giggled.

"What is there to admit?!" LoveFill turned to her, a playful pout on her face.

"That you're happy!" LoveFill was caught off guard.

"...Happy?"

"Yes! You've been stone cold all your life without being able to feel happiness once!"

"I've felt happiness all the time when I'm doing my job." LoveFill frowned.

"No, that wasn't _real_ happiness. Real happiness is when you spend it with others. Like me." HeartBreaker gently put her hand on LoveFill's back.

LoveFill looked down. Then she scooted closer to HeartBreaker and leaned on her.

"...I want real happiness. How can I get it?"

HeartBreaker put her arm around LoveFill.

"You have nobody right?" HeartBreaker asked. LoveFill shook her head.

"You can live with us. You see Damage got used to you. Maker loves having you around. And me? My best friend." HeartBreaker smiled.

"Live with you?"

"Yeah! You and I can share a room. I have too much space anyway." HeartBreaker smiled.

"...Thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

  
  


"I still don't know who to give this too..."HeartMaker sighed at the bear. Her tail waved in thought. Then LoveFill came into the room. She forgot she was here.

"You okay there?" HeartMaker turned around.

"Of course! I just don't know who to give this bear to.." HeartMaker turned and looked down at her.

LoveFill looked at the bear.

"I can have it."

"Wha- really?" HeartMaker asked, excitement spiked in her.

"Yeah. I've never had a bear before. I wonder what it's like to have one."

"Oh it's fun! You get to hug it, it’s there when you need it, and it’s good play buddy!"

“Oh?" LoveFill looked at the bear.

"I like the design." She complimented.HeartMaker clapped excitedly.

"You don't understand how relieved I am to give this to someone! "HeartMaker grabbed the bear from the shelf and gave it to her.

"If it ever rips, come to me."HeartMaker smiled.

"Alright. Thanks." LoveFill smiled back and left the room.

Maker sighed and sat on her bed.

"Now to continue working on this for Damage."

LoveFill examined the bear while in a tree. It's been two weeks since she's living with the triplets.

"Look at that. I actually want to keep you." LoveFill thought as she turned the bear. "You have a bun as a tail. Cute." LoveFill turned it back around. "And you're fluffy. Might as well give you a name." LoveFill whispered. "...How about...Mr. FluffyBuns?" LoveFill thought. Then she nodded, blushing a bit.

"Yeah...Mr. FluffyBuns." .

"Mr. FluffyBuns eh?" LoveFill nearly fell out of the tree being startled by HeartBreaker. "Wh- huh?!" LoveFill looked up to see HeartBreaker chuckling.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I like the name."

"*sigh* Go ahead with the pointless remarks already." LoveFill hugged the bear, blushing a bit.

"What? Remarks? No, I just like that you have a buddy with you now. A gift from HeartMaker I see?" HeartBreaker asked. LoveFill nodded.

"I didn't want the bear at first..." LoveFill admitted.

"Aw, it's okay. She was happy to give it to someone at least. You made her happy." HeartBreaker said, smiling down at her.

"I can make someone happy? That's stupid." LoveFill held the bear by its arm while unfolding her arms. "You might think it's stupid, but it's actually fun. Seeing anyone happy makes me happy. And I think it would happen to you too."

"Ridiculous." LoveFill narrowed her eye.

"It's up to you what to choose." HeartBreaker shrugged. "See you later." She disappeared. LoveFill watched as she teleported away. Then she looked at the bear.

_"You don't understand how relieved I am to give this to someone!"_

_"Oh it's fun! You get to hug 'em and they're there when you need 'em, and they're a good play buddy!"_

_"Hehehe!"_

"She...was happy.." LoveFill whispered. Then her brow furrowed. "She was...happy?" LoveFill thought to herself. "Has she...always been happy?"

That question had been in her head ever since. She was now on the rooftop ready to strike any unfortunate SOULS during an nearby attack from the God of Destruction.

Soul after soul, LoveFill made sure she got every. Last. One. "Hey again." HeartBreaker popped up out of nowhere. Which startled LoveFill.

"I said don't do that!" She exclaimed. "Sorry." HeartBreaker shrugged.

"What is it?" LoveFill asked.

"Well, since we're on break, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I disappeared?" HeartBreaker asked, her face shifting a bit. LoveFill looked at her, confused.

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. Just a random thought."

LoveFill thought for some seconds.

"It depends how emotionally attached I am to you. And so that affects the way I react. Does that make sense?”

HeartBreaker stared at her. Then she nodded, almost sadly.

"I understand." She said.

"...Is something on your mind?" LoveFill asked, concern showed on her face.

"No, I'm fine. Just my thinking gets the best of me." Then HeartBreaker disappeared.

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eye shake* :'D


	8. It's all in the past...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HeartBreaker desperately wants help. But she can't get it.

"What am I supposed to do? I had nightmares for the past 2, 3 months and I'm getting tired of sleeping."

"Now you know how I felt back then.."

"Geno, this is serious."

"Sorry, it's kinda hard to help. I went through the same thing. I honestly don't know what to do, seeing that I ended up like...this.." Geno looked down.

"Maybe I should just stop sleeping. I mean I don't need sleep, right? I'm a Goddess and I don't need sleep...right?" This left HeartBreaker thinking about her situation more.

"I..uh..don't suggest you do that. That's just gonna mess with your brain- well- head."

"The nightmares...I can't...I don't want to do it again..not every single night...not seeing the same boy in black overalls..."

"...Boy in black overalls..?" Geno started to think.

"Describe him more."

"Black overalls, dark brown boots, red eyes, wide 'n red smile, knife with blood st-"

"Okay stop!" Geno was getting uncomfortable with the description she was giving him.

"Sorry.."

"No it's fine I just...didn't want to.." Geno looked down. Then he shook his head.

"Kinda sounds like the Chara from my world." Geno pointed out.

"Guess we have the same nightmares about the same person."

"You should go talk to Science!Sans. He probably would know what to do. I don't know how to help from here."

"Okay...See you later." HeartBreaker left to go see Science!Sans in his lab. He was currently knocked out. She knocked on a nearby table to alert him she was here.

"Wuh- huh?" Sci looked to the noise and saw HeartBreaker.

"Oh, what brings you here?" He asked as he took a sticky note from his cheek.

"I...need some help.." HeartBreaker frowned. She was desperate.

"With what?"

"I've been having nightmares for an unusual amount of time. And it's all been about this..boy in black overalls."

"You said an unusual amount of time? How long?"

"2, 3 months now."

"And a boy in black overalls?"

"Mhm."

"It is unusual. But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do other than just let it go away itself."

"Hm.." HeartBreaker furrowed her brow.

"Is there a problem?" Sci asked.

"I don't know. About the waiting part. What if they never go away? I'll be stuck with not sleeping for the rest of my life." HeartBreaker said, procrastinating a bit.

"Like I said, there's nothing I can do but just let it go away itself. I'm sorry. But please do sleep for your own good." Sci straightened out the collar of his coat. HeartBreaker stared at him. Then she sighed and turned.

"Well, thanks anyway. I'll be on my way." HeartBreaker summoned a portal and left.

Appearing in her room, she saw LoveFill standing right in front of her, hands behind her back, and eye locked on hers.

"Uh- what's u-"

"Don't 'what's up' me. Sit down." LoveFill commanded. HeartBreaker rolled her eye and sat down, holding her head up with her hand.

"Now. Tell me what's the matter." LoveFill asked.

"Noth-"

"And don't tell me nothing's wrong. I know when something's wrong when I see it."

"..." HeartBreaker furrowed her brow. Then she looked down.

"Nightmares.." HeartBreaker whispered.

"That's all?"

"No...I've been having nightmares for the past 2, 3 months and..." HeartBreaker looked up at LoveFill.

"I'm so tired, LoveFill..." HeartBreaker had a pained look on her face.

"No one would help me..they couldn't..."

"Hey, it's alright. It happens. It'll go awa-"

"What if it doesn't?" HeartBreaker interrupted. LoveFill blinked.

"...That's ridiculous. It can and will. Eventually."

"Eventually can mean a long period of time. I can't wait that long!"

"Yes you can. It can mean a short amount of time too. Just give it some moments." LoveFill frowned. She didn't care for the nightmares. She cared for her friend. Family.

"...I'm scared.." HeartBreaker had some tears in her eye.

"Don't cry! I don't do tears. Plus you're way older than me." LoveFill put a hand on HeartBreaker's head.

"And I don't know if this is supposed to make you feel better but, it's okay to be scared?" LoveFill said with uncertainty in her voice.

"I-it's fine.." HeartBreaker wiped her tears and got up.

"Look, HeartBreaker, it's all in the past."

"..." But what about now? Went unsaid before she nodded.

"Yeah..it's all in the past.." She said before she left back through a portal.

HeartMaker had finished the gift for Damage. It was some kind of wall held with magic.

"Damage!" HeartMaker went over to her. Damage was currently sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"I made you something~"

"*Gasp* Don't tell me!" Damage dramatically got up and pretended to think.

"Another scarf?"

"No! Something better!" HeartMaker held out the wall.

"...What is it?"

"Something you can punch when you're angry!" HeartMaker was passionate about the gift.

"But I have the tree outside?"

"What if you don't wanna go out?"

"..." Damage stared at her. Then silently took it.  "Thanks." Damage smiled. HeartMaker snorted.

"No problem. Hey, have you seen HeartBreaker or LoveFill anywhere?"

"...No..." Damage had suspicions about HeartBreaker and LoveFill's sudden disappearance.

"I hope they're okay.." HeartMaker looked down.

"They are, I promise." Damage reassured her. But she herself wasn't sure. Has LoveFill lied about all this?

"Alright." HeartMaker went back to her room.

"Hm.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! :D


	9. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do we have here? :)

It's been nine days...almost ten. She was walking ever so slowly. She's been walking for 5 hours, trying to keep awake. She didn't want to go back to sleep. Even if they told her too. She wouldn't.

"So you're the goddess that godling was visiting, huh?" There was a voice. HeartBreaker tiredly looked around, not knowing her guard was down.

"Show yourself." HeartBreaker demanded as she looked.

"You don't look important." They didn't come out.

 _"Show. Yourself."_ HeartBreaker repeated, with a harsh tone.

"Heh. I guess I have no choice." It was quiet for some moments.

  
  
  


...

  
  
  


"?!" HeartBreaker barely jumped out of the way of an attack made by-

"Torture?!" This was a really bad time to get attacked.

"The one and only."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Heh heh. It's simple." Torture smugly smirked at her. Then he raised his arms and a bunch of torture weapons had appeared. "Your _SOUL._ " The weapons deployed. HeartBreaker just stood there, too tired to even move now.

"...I'm sorry..." She closed her eye.

...

Nothing happened. She opened her eye a bit to see LoveFill standing in front of her. "You know that's against the rules, right Torture?"

"When did- tch. Doesn't matter. When she's gone, you'll have no one else to cry to." Torture laughed, sounding a bit crazy. "I'm sorry.." She whispered loud enough so that LoveFill could hear her. LoveFill exhaled through her nose and said nothing.

"Come on! Not gonna get the first hit this time? Fine, have it your way." Torture summoned more deadly weapons and they shot to them.

LoveFill thrusted both her hands up and a thick bone wall raised around the two of them.

"We don't have time." LoveFill turned to HeartBreaker.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. You, go home."

"What?"

"You're sleep deprived and in no state to fight."

She's right. All the nights HeartBreaker stayed up had been for nothing..

"...No.." HeartBreaker's eye light disappeared.

"What do you mean no?!" LoveFill exclaimed.

"Stop being two little cowards and fight me!" Torture called from outside the bone cage. They ignored him as he continued trying to break the wall.

"No. I'm the one he wants."

"HeartBreaker he's just trying to get to your head. He wants you to be his next torture subject-- He wants to torture ME." LoveFill desperately tried to get her to go home.

"...You two have history?" HeartBreaker asked. The wall was breaking. LoveFill turned and looked down.

"Ready or not~ here I come!"

"..." LoveFill balled up her fist. Each hit, the wall was cracking more and more. Until..

A portal opened behind HeartBreaker and she pulled her hand back.

"Go..." HeartBreaker's SOUL turned blue.

"LoveFill..?"

 _"Home!"_ She thrusted her hand and HeartBreaker flew back. Right before she flew through the portal, LoveFill gave a sorry look as the bone wall shattered.

"UGH!" HeartBreaker hit the coffee table in their living room. Immediately, HeartMaker and Damage came to investigate the noise.

"What- HeartBreaker, what the hell happened?!" Damage exclaimed, reaching down to help HeartBreaker. HeartBreaker denied her help and rolled over.

"I have to go back I- she needs me..This is all my fault.." HeartBreaker stood up.

"I have to go back...I have to, I have to I.." HeartBreaker then felt a wave of dizziness.

"I-I..." She stumbled and fell unconscious next to the broken coffee table.

"HeartBreaker! What the hell?! HeartBreaker, can you hear me?! HeartBreaker!”

...

  
  


"You did this to yourself."

"...What the hell do you want." HeartBreaker was sitting, criss crossed and her head down.

"To remind you that this is the end of your journey."

"...It's not. I technically don't die. I'm a Goddess."

"That's about to change. This is a warning. Now wake up. Your friend is in danger."

"*GASP*" HeartBreaker awoke with a gasp and fast heavy breathing.

"Wh- wh- what happened..?" HeartBreaker looked around. She was back in her room. And in her sleep wear she has never worn in a long time.

"How did..." She thought back to her dream. Then she realized.

"LoveFill!" As quickly as she could, she changed into her regular clothing and rushed through the portal she last was pushed through.

But she was too late. Way too late.

There were old blood and scratched trees. Dangerous weapons of all kinds impaled in trees and in the ground. LoveFill's teared up bow was all that was left.

...But where's LoveFill and Torture?

"I...I'm too late..." HeartBreaker stared out in the distance. Then she dropped on her knees in front of the bow.

"I-I...I failed..." Tears fell down her eye as she hugged herself.

"T-this is all my f-fault...LoveFill...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She covered her face as she sobbed into her hand.

A portal behind her opened.

"HeartBreaker..?" Damage called. HeartBreaker didn't bother to even look. She just wrapped her tail around herself and turned her head away a bit.

"I bet y-you didn't even c-care.." She whispered but loud enough Damage could hear.

"What..? HeartBreaker, you know I care! I always did!"

"Then why didn't you help us?!" HeartBreaker turned around with tears pouring from her eye.

"I couldn't have known you were in danger!"

"But you knew I was gone for so long! You knew something bad would have happened in that time!" HeartBreaker stood up.

"First of all, you're the one who left! If you knew something bad would have happened, you could've come back!" The lines on Damage's skull glowed in frustration.

"It would've saved all of us time if you would have just _never left in the first place!_ "

"..." HeartBreaker stared at Damage, mixed emotions and thoughts going through her head. Damage realized her mistake.

"..HeartBreaker I-" Damage stepped forward only for her to step back.

...HeartBreaker ran away.

"Breaker- wait!" Damage tried to run after her, but the portal closed.

"...I'm sorry.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo this hurts. Some good old angst. :)


	10. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did everything go wrong?

Even if LoveFill wanted to, she couldn't. Even if she could, she wouldn't. She can't.

It was all against the rules.

...But if there weren't any rules, oh if they weren't any at all…

  
  


…

  
  


She would have really felt better if she weren't in the chains. She stayed like this for nearly 6 years.

'You know what they say, a god can't die..not like this at least..' She thought to herself. She didn't bother to eat the rest of her food and closed her eye again.

'I just hope they're safe..'

...It's been years. Blood and bruises covered her body. Torn clothes and chains holding her down. A metal collar preventing her from doing any type of magic to escape.

"..." Her eye was closed. Mediating. She figured it was the only thing she could do to block out the noise and insults from her prison mates.

"Rise and shine~ breakfast time~" She kept her eye closed. The plate slid over to her anyway.

"Or starve. Your choice." Torture walked away.

"..." LoveFill opened her eye, but her eye light didn't show.

The plate had peas, carrots, and bread. Water for a beverage.

"..." She stared at the food. Then she used her tail to pick up the bread and ate it.

It would be easy to escape if her arms weren't chained down. Torture ran this place for how long she was alive. Maybe longer. And he's the only God who would do this. And...

Their history...

"I shouldn't have said that to her...now she's gone too.." Damage was being comforted by her youngest sister.

"She'll come back...I promise she will." HeartMaker rubbed Damage's back.

"I can't forgive myself for this.." Damage softly clanked her skull against HeartMaker's.

"It's okay...she'll come back...this isn't your fault..." HeartMaker was holding back tears of her own. She was worried about what would happen now.

"You keep saying that but it is.."

"It's not Dama. You were just frustrated. You couldn't control that."

"...I just want her to come back...I didn't mean.." HeartMaker shushed her while comforting her.

"She'll come back...She will." HeartMaker reassured her, while unsure herself.

"She...will."

"I want to go back...let me go back!" HeartBreaker cried out into the distance.

"You can't. And you won't." A voice giggled.

"Let me go! You can't k **3** ep me here forever!" HeartBreaker shouted, ignoring the glitching in her voice.

"It's already happening. It's only been 5 years."

"I'M TI **R3D 0** F YOUR BULLS **H|T, L** 3 **T M3 G0!"**

"It's fun to see you suffer. Too bad I can't stay. Goodbye."

"No! Ta **k3 mE wi** th y **0u**! D-D **0n't le** ave me h **ere a|0n3!"**

...There was no answer.

"I **n3ed to g0 b** ack! They're w **ait!ng for m3**!" Still no answer.

" **...pl3as3..I d** on't t **o b3 h3re.."**

...

"I ju **$t wAn+ to see th3m..."**

...

**"P|3a$3..."** Her voice started to glitch more and more as she started to lose grip of her memories.

**"I...I n3eD t0 s** 3e **th3m...I...I n3ed.."** She gripped her head, trying to remember who she was begging to see all these years. Glitches were covering her body as she sat there, desperate.

**"I n3ed...wa!t...I n3ed t0..."** She needed to...what?

**"Wa!t...I caN wA!t..."** She needed to wait. To wait for somebody to at least find her.

**"I...I ne3d t0 wA!t...n3ed.."**

**"I n3ed t0 wa!t."**

"She still hasn't come back and you're telling me she's still fine?!" Damage exclaimed. They were in their living room.

"Yes, I am."

"Why are you telling me lies?!"

"They're not lies, they're facts." HeartMaker had no facial expression. She was struggling to believe that.

"HeartMaker, it's been 5 years! Five! She hasn't come back ever since! What if something bad happened to her?!" The lines on Damage's skull had glowed from rage and guilt.

"I still remember that she had passed out for like, 6 days! This is all my fault and you know it is." Unknowingly, tears came down from Damage's eyes.

"It's not. Damage you have been worrying ever since she disappeared. You have every right to worry." HeartMaker stood up from the couch.

"I should have never lost my cool after she just woke up...I should've calmed her down instead..." Damage wiped the tears she didn't notice were there. The lines stopped glowing but there was still a dim red glow in them. "I just want my sister back.."

"Come here." HeartMaker held out her arms to Damage. She walked into her arms and laid her head on HeartMaker's shoulder. HeartMaker comforted her as more tears came down her eyes.

Sadness and guilt filled the atmosphere.

"It's okay. She'll come back. We just need to wait."

"Heh...you just saying that to make me feel better.." Her voice was raspy from the tears. She was the oldest amongst the triplets. She was the strong, the brave, and the risk-taker. But...

"At least it's better than nothing." Maker pulled her back and clanked both their skulls together in a personal bond. They both looked at each other in the eyes.

"It's okay to worry. It's okay to get upset. It's okay to fear. But it's not going to do you any good if you are for a while. So hope is the only thing we have right now. You have me. I have you. We can't and won't separate, no matter the cost. We're sisters 'till the end." HeartMaker smiled gently.

"Remember? Or did you forget?" HeartMaker reminded her.

"N-no I didn't.."

"So now do you believe she's fine?"

"..." Damage looked down.

"I-I guess.."

"Good. Cuz I have no other reason to convince you." HeartMaker tried to lighten up the tension in the room. Damage hugged her.

"I'm glad I have you." She whispered.

"It's what sisters do."


	11. Free at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When 'HeartBreaker' finally travels into her unknown.

"It's been a while." LoveFill stayed silent. Her arms had grown weak and stiff since she been in the chains.

"You haven't talked to me either. Tell me what wrong?" Torture teased. LoveFill didn't say anything. It was useless. "Aw, come on, being silent ain't gonna do you any good." Torture chuckled behind the gold bars.

"...Die."

"As I expected." He chuckled once more before kicking a pebble to her face. "Now you just sit here and rot okay?" He smiled and walked away.

"..." _Watch when I escape.._ Went unsaid as she went back to meditating. 

* * *

It was quiet..aside from the static noises going on. She could barely see anything. Just glitches and darkness.

**"..."**

She was alone,

**"..."**

Afraid,

**"..."**

Lost.

**"Wh0...wA!tiNg f0r..?"**

She didn't know. Why was she here again? Who was she waiting for? **"D0n..t r3meMb3r..."** She grew silent. She needed something. Someone to rescue her. Anyone. She didn't care who.

**"..."**

**"...H3|p.."**

...Nobody came...

She grew more silent. Her head was empty. She waited for a little longer...

Longer...

...Longer...

Something happened.

**"?"** She sat up from laying on the floor. She turned her head to see coding of some sort... It was in a circular shape, her curiosity saying to investigate. She got up, and slowly walked over, slouching a bit. Instinctively, she went on all her fours and inspected the coding. It had ones and zeros from her view. And the aura was black...

She reached her hand to the only coding around. Then her hand went through. She yanked her hand back. **"S0m3b0dy...?"** She reached her hand back through the portal. Then her body.

She was fully through the portal, in a...familiar place. It had a lot of coding around and it made it irritating to see. **"Fr...fr3e? W...wH3re.?"** She walked forward. Then she felt a lump under her foot.

She stepped back to look at the object. It was pink with coding all over it.

 **"...FAm!liar..."** She picked it up. She put it around her neck and continued forward. Then she sensed something...

She stopped abruptly, and slowly looked around.

 **"H...h3l|0?"** She kept looking. She stopped at a tree at the side of her. She saw coding...within the tree.

 **"...S0m3bOdy..?"** She slowly approached the tree. The closer she got, the more...lively it felt. She felt a little excited on the inside.

 **"S0m3bo-"** another one of the black, circular, and coded things appeared, which she whipped her head to. Then she turned her head back to see the coding within the tree gone.

 **"S0m3..s0m3b..."** She looked around for it. It was nowhere to be seen. She grew sad for a moment before investigating the weird portal again.

This time, with little hesitation, she went through again.

...

It was so much lively coding...some felt weak...the others...stronger then she could imagine...

 **"Eh.."** She squinted. Then she heard something behind her. She hid from being startled. "Man it's fun seeing her suffer! Torture must be really happy." One said. "Yeah. He won and she lost." The other said. They both passed by her who heard the conversation. Who was she?

She ever so quietly followed behind the two to the building. She wanted to meet them, she really did. But something else was on her mind right now. She slipped through the door before it closed with a startling crash. But she kept silent. She continued to silently walk behind them.

Snap!

"Huh?" One of them looked behind them. They saw...

"Probably stepped on a twig." Then they both continued to walk. She was hiding on the ceiling, using her claws to hold herself up. She continued to follow them from the ceiling. Then they went through a doorway leading to staircases. She followed them down.

"Look at all these peasants, waiting to be released." One teased.

"And this one. The miserable one." They both stood in front of a cell, where a small skeletail sat. Head down, eye closed, arms chained.

 **"..fAm!liaR.."** She whispered.

"You're never getting out. You're stuck here." One said. They both chuckled as they left back through the stairwell.

When the door closed, she went back down to surface level. She looked around, seeing a bunch of coding. It really hurt to see. She walked down the hall on her fours. Walking past a cell, a pebble hit her hand. She yanked it back. She looked to where the pebble came from.

**"...S0m3b0dY.."**

* * *

When will I ever see them again... After hours of sitting there, she thought. She thought about them. Torture walked past, stopping to look at her. Then turned and continued to walk.

Some more minutes passed...

"Look at all these peasants, waiting to released."

"And this one. The miserable one." LoveFill ignored them.

"You're never getting out. You're stuck here." They chuckled and left. LoveFill quietly exhaled through her nose. She knew it was a fact.

...

She opened her eye and looked up.

"...who..?" She knew someone was here. Someone new. Or...!

She kicked the pebble that was kicked in her face a few weeks ago. It hit the strange person on their hand. They were startled, quickly lifting their hand.

 **"...S0m3b0dY.."** She was...

"HeartBreaker..?"

 **"S0m3b...faM!liAr..."** She inched closer to the bars. "HeartBreaker, what happened to you?" LoveFill could tell it was her because of her cracked socket and tail. And the jacket she last saw her wearing.

She looked around. Then she pointed to herself, looking confused.

"You...don't remember?"

"Hey! What are you doing talking to her?! Don't save her, save me!" One prison mate exclaimed. 'Heartbreaker' looked and started to walk over.

"Wait- don't listen to them! They're just selfish and want to use you to get out." LoveFill scowled at them. 'HeartBreaker' walked back over to her.

"Please, I need you to get me out of here. I can't do it myself. My arms are chained down and there's a collar on my neck, preventing me from doing any magic." LoveFill lifted her head. 'HeartBreaker' squinted at it.

Then she grabbed one of the bars and tugged on it. It wasn't budging.

"These bars are made of gold. They're basically unbreakable." LoveFill sighed, rolling her eye at Torture, who wasn't in the room.

 **"hM.."** 'HeartBreaker' held her hand over the bars. Then-

Whip!

"That's new.." 

'HeartBreaker' was surprised too. She looked at her hand. It was tied around her fingers. Dark purple strings. She closed her hand, and unexpectedly, the bars sliced effortlessly. But the loud clanking sound made 'HeartBreaker' startled. She had sensitive hearing.

Startled, and scared, she covered her 'ears' and whined. Which was a high pitched, distressed sound.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! We don't want to alert any guards! Come get these chains off of me-"

"Don't do it! She's manipulating you!" Another prison mate called.

"Don't listen to them. Come on, we don't have all day! At all!" LoveFill nodded her head for 'HeartBreaker' to come. Wearily, she jumped over the bottom bars, and used the same technique to get LoveFill out of the chains.

"Thank you. I don't think I can walk...or use my arms-!" She was lifted. She wasn't used to being lifted like this. She blushed a bit in embarrassment.

 **"F...Friends.."** 'HeartBreaker' said, unknowingly clear. LoveFill looked up at her. Then she smiled.

"Yeah, friends."

"She's gonna backstab you! One day she will!" 'HeartBreaker' looked at them. Then she exited the cell and looked left to right.

Two guards were 50 yards to her right. So they couldn't have heard the bars. To her right was the exit. She didn't hesitate to run. As fast as she could, she ran up the stairs and for the exit. She made it outside. She stopped and panted, looking around. No lively coding was to be seen. Good.

Suddenly the same portal appeared. Why? She didn't think about it and went through.

They were back in her void.

'HeartBreaker' sat down and laid LoveFill in her lap. LoveFill looked up at her.

"It's been 6 years...how did you end up like this?" LoveFill frowned. Which made 'HeartBreaker' imitate it.

"Do...do you at least remember who you are?" She asked. 'HeartBreaker' stopped frowning. Then thought.

**'Who am i..? What am I...? Where...am i? I-'**

"What about your name?"

**'N...name? Name? What's my name? My name...?'**

By a sudden urge, she renamed herself-

**"V...V!ruS.."**

"I guess we can call you that..." LoveFill frowned. "Can you take this thing off of me?" LoveFill lifted her head. Virus looked at it. She used her strings and it sliced right off. "Thanks." Virus looked down at her leg. It was injured...

 **"H..hμr+?"** She asked. LoveFill looked down at her broken leg.

"I'm not hurt. It's just fractured..." LoveFill lied. Virus furrowed her brow.

 **"HμrT!"** Virus exclaimed. Then she placed her hand over her leg.

"What are you doing-?" Strings wrapped around her leg. It solidified. Virus then started to look around for some more injuries.

"Hey- Virus I'm fine! Stop worrying!" LoveFill exclaimed. She really didn't like getting babied like this.

 **"H3aL!"** Virus said as she wrapped strings around her arm, ribs, and the beginning of her tail. "Virus I'm fine, I promi..." LoveFill felt dizzy when the strings started to heal her injuries. Then she fell unconscious which left Virus with no clue what to do.

 **"F...fR!3nD?"** Virus poked her. She was unresponsive.

 **"D...3aD..?"** Virus started to panic, not knowing what to do. Then she felt LoveFill still breathing. That...kinda reassured her.

 **"S...sl3ep!ng.."** Virus whispered.

* * *

HeartMaker walked into their room. It felt empty and...dead... Not without them. She walked up to the bear that she made 6 years ago.

"..."

She grabbed the bear from the shelf.

"...When will you ever come back..?" She whispered, tears falling down her eyes. She really is trying to hold on to hope. But it's slipping every day...

"It's been 6 years...I hope you two are safe.."

She didn't know Damage was near the doorway, listening. She stared at her before frowning and leaving.

HeartMaker was right. It's been 6 years. At least one of them should've been back by now. All of this was because of her. This was her fault.

...

It's not...

"T-they'll come back...just hang in there, Damage..they're okay." Damage tried to reassure herself. Some minutes passed as she sat behind her door. Then she chuckled, tears coming down her eyes.

"D-dammit...I promised myself I wouldn't.." She tried to wipe the tears away. Her tail came around her as she huddled her legs.

"I-it's fucking pathetic...I can't e-even be strong at a t-time like this.." Damage held back a sob.

"...I just want to say sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA no more HeartBreaker, just a glitch called Virus. :)  
> P.S. I'm using lines now to split the story so it makes more sense. :D


	12. N3w fR!enD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the portal lead Virus to a different path. (P.S. Virus wrote the title, not me-)

* * *

_What....here...looks....idiot....murderer....wake....WAKE-_

LoveFill woke up, startled. She hasn’t been startled like that in a long time.

 **"Awak3?"** Oh yeah. She was with 'Virus' now. She recalled the last events before replying. "Yeah...I'm awake." LoveFill groaned while trying sitting up. She was currently leaning on Virus, who was lying sideways on the floor, torso twisted upright. Virus looked to her.

**"0kaY?"**

"Yes. I'm okay." LoveFill tried to sit up again. Her arms were still weak, but she managed to. They both sat in silence as Virus allowed LoveFill to take off the cast she made. Virus stared out into the void. LoveFill realized Virus still had her bow on. "Can I have my bow back? I remember losing it before-" LoveFill abruptly stopped. She didn't want Virus to-

**"Bef0rE??"**

"Before...I...dropped it..while walking..?" LoveFill struggled to get an excuse. Virus' face turned into confusion. Then she took the bow from around her neck and gave it to LoveFill, lowering her head to rest it on her arms.

 **"0kaY.."** More silence has passed. Virus frowned.

 **"...H0m3.."** Virus whispered. LoveFill frowned as well. "I know you want to go home. I do too. But you barely know the key and my magic is weak. So all we have to do is wait."

Wait...

Virus has waited before. She could keep it up, right? I mean, she waited and something happened. Now she has a companion by her side. She could wait...wait.....

 **"wA!t..."** She mumbled. LoveFill turned her head to the side a bit. She figured that Virus has been waiting here for a long while.

And it's gonna be another long while...

* * *

Torture walked down into the chambers with two of his guards. Once they entered the doorway, Torture immediately saw one of the chamber's bars sliced off.

 _"WHAT?!"_ He quickly walked over to it, furious when he realized it was L.O.V.E's chamber. "HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THIS?!" Torture growled at the guards, who stepped back a bit at the outburst. "WHICH ONE OF YOU SAW THIS?!" He looked at the prisoners near the chamber. They all kept silent from fear.

"UGH! Great. Now I have to go find and capture that little brat again because _SOMEONE_ didn't watch over the prisoners!" Torture glared at the guard in anger and disappointment.

Then he saw something at the corner of his eye. He crouched down and picked up what seemed like purple strings.

"Seems like one of her companions saved her.." He dropped the strings and stood up.

"Child." A child appeared.

"Yes sir?"

"Who did you get rid of?"

"The Goddess of Heartbreak."

"And where is she now?"

"Suffering. She's in a place, no one can find."

"I want you to find _them_ and bring them to me."

"...Yes sir."

"I'll send some guards with you. The best ones I have. I want her back in the cell, and I want her little friend in one as well."

"Yes sir." And the child disappeared.

_"Good."_

* * *

"What are you doing-" Virus tapped LoveFill's nose.

 **"3hEhe!"** Virus tapped it again.

"..." When did she learn this??

**"H3heH3h! CμTi3!"**

"......" _CUTE???_

**"bAb¥¡"**

"..........." Now she's calling me a baby. Great.

"I'm not a baby."

**"...B_bY."**

"No. I'm not a baby." LoveFill was getting slightly irritated.

 **"..."** Virus stared at her for some seconds. Then she tapped her nose again.

 **"3heH!"** It looks like she completely forgot about what just happened.

". . ." LoveFill would never understand her.

 **"Fr!eND eh3he! My fR!-"** the portal appeared again. LoveFill and Virus both looked over to it. Virus recognized the portal. **"G0?"** Virus asked. LoveFill looked at the portal in distrust. Then looked back at Virus who looked desperate. She thought.

"...I...don’t know...I don't trust it.." She whispered. Virus had other plans and picked up LoveFill.

 **"G0!"** Virus exclaimed. LoveFill sighed and let Virus carry her through the portal. They arrived back in the snowy place, where LoveFill knew where they both were...

"Lost.."

Virus wasn't paying attention and looked around. She knew where this place was. That's where she got LoveFill's bow. There was so much coding. It was blinding. Virus still wasn't used to it. Anymore coding and she could die. Metaphorically speaking.

"Virus, why don't we just go back?" LoveFill didn't trust this place anymore. Not after what happened in the past...

Virus nodded and turned back to see the portal was gone.

**"Wh.."**

"Where did it go?"

Virus looked around for it. Nowhere to be spotted. Then she saw something interesting, pinned on a tree. A ribbon. It looked familiar...so _so_ familiar...

Virus put LoveFill down and slowly walked over to the ribbon.

"No-Virus, come back here! Virus!" LoveFill tried to stand up, but her legs refused. "Stupid legs! Virus! Listen to me! Come ba-" Virus barely dodged a metal spear. LoveFill looked around at the sea of guards. Virus quickly grabbed the ribbon and looked too. It was so blinding!

LoveFill was grabbed by her tail.

"No! Virus!" LoveFill called. She struggled. It was no use.

 **"H-hμrT!"** Virus gripped her head. Her head started to spin. Then a high pitch, ear-splitting, distressed screech escaped into the air. They all covered their ears, one letting go of LoveFill's tail. Virus then scrambled over to LoveFill, seeking comfort.

"Virus there's no time- we gotta go!" Virus didn't move. Her eye was shut and little whimpers escaped her mouth. "Virus it's okay- we need to go now!" LoveFill was watching as the guard inched closer to them. "Virus-" a guard grabbed LoveFill and Virus. And almost instantly, blue, transparent files appeared and sliced both their upper arms clean off.

"ARGH!" They cried in pain. Her eye still closed, a bunch of files were summoned, closed around the two skeletails, extra files on guard. "Wh- Virus?" LoveFill looked around them. The guards didn't hesitate to try to break through.

"Virus, we need a plan. Virus?" Virus was still whimpering. She didn't want to open her eye. LoveFill was on her own now.

 **"H-h0m3..!"** Virus whispered, glitching from the stress and tension around her. LoveFill tried to comfort her.

 **"I W_Nt H0M3!"** Virus hugged LoveFill, covering her with her whole body. All the files had turned red, with a triangular warning sign on each and every one of them. There were about 6 beeping noises before everything exploded around them. Virus held on to LoveFill tightly as everything around them destroyed. Trees leaned, leaves blew off their branches, snow blowing every which way.

  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  


"...V-Virus?" LoveFill whispered after the explosion. Virus' hold had loosened. "V...Virus?" LoveFill looked up at her, in shock of what just happened. Virus sat there, ones and zeros in her eye sockets. She sat there, unresponsive. "C-can you answer me?" No response. LoveFill tried her best to get up.

"Come work.." She whispered to herself. Then she made her way to the backside of Virus. Her whole body was smoking and burn marks covered her body. There was a burned hole in her backside. It went through her purple jacket and sweater. At least it protected her spine from being damaged too much. It was still smoking.

"She...did this..?" LoveFill hovered her hand over Virus' back. Then she looked around to the sea of now dust and dead bodies.

"...I'm not cleaning that up." She whispered. There were so many anyway. It was gonna take time. Then she made her way to one of the bodies on the snowy floor.

"...These are one of Torture’s guards...He's after me." LoveFill went back over to Virus. "...I...can try to heal her.." LoveFill looked at her hand.

"But I can only do so much..."

_Weak._

"...No I can..." LoveFill went over to the burn mark on Virus' back and hovered her hand over it again. LoveFill closed her eye and concentrated. In some seconds, a faded green aura covered her hand. It started to slowly heal the burns on Virus' spine. It took almost all her magic for it to heal.

  
  


...

  
  
  


**"fR...fr!3nd?"** It worked. Virus came back.

 **"Fr!3Nd?!"** Oh jeez.

"Hey, hey! I'm here! I'm right here." LoveFill gently pats her back. Virus turned, looking terrified.

 **"sCar3D.."** Virus face turned sad.

"I know." LoveFill hugged her.

**"S...s0rRy..."**

"It's okay. You saved us both! We just need to get out of he-"

 **"S0m3b0dy..."** She saw coding within a tree again. LoveFill looked. Although she didn't see it, she sensed a presence.

"Who's there?!" LoveFill called. They didn't respond and just stood there. Virus saw that they flinched.

"Come out where your hiding!"

Whoever was there slowly came from behind the tree. It was a Frisk. What AU were they in again?

*You meekly say hi to the strange strangers.*

 **"S0m3bOdy...s0m3b0dY n3w.."** Virus inch closer. Frisk moved back. "You're not supposed to be here." LoveFill stayed put in her spot. A Frisk wasn't a threat to her.

*You say you're sorry. You heard a massive explosion. It wasn't loud but you think you're the only one who heard it.*

They were on the surface. Far away from a nearby city. They were in-

 **"P-2739.."** Virus mumbled. Both heard.

"Huh?" Virus looked to LoveFill and stared at her for about two seconds. **"Fr!3nD!"** Virus pointed to Frisk who flinched in surprise. How did Virus grow an attachment to Frisk that quickly? "I guess.." LoveFill shrugged. Being nice was getting easier for her. Almost too easy...

 **"Fr!eNd...Fr...fR!enDs! Fr!3nds!"** Virus excitedly bounced, repeating the same word.

*You ask what happened here?*

LoveFill looked at the dust and bodies. "Uhh....accident?" LoveFill nervously shrugged. Frisk looked around. And looked at Virus who still had burn marks all over her.

*...And them?*

"...Also an accident?" Stars, was it so hard just to tell the truth? Yes. Yes, it was.

*You don't believe them...but it's their business.* LoveFill sighed in relief. "We're sorry to disrupt you in the middle of the night. We'll be on our way." LoveFill called Virus over.

 **"L3av3?"** Virus frowned.

"Yes, we have to leave-"

 **"N0!"** Virus crossed her arms and pouted. She was acting like a child. LoveFill sighed in annoyance. "Yes, we have to! Don't make me come over there!"

 **"N0!!"** Virus fell back on the ground. She was still pouting. LoveFill stuttered before sighing and falling back herself.

"Why is life hard?" She asked herself.

*You ask if she needs help.*

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out." Frisk looked over to Virus.

*Uh...hey.*

 **"D0n'T l3avE..."** Virus frowned. Frisk frowned as well.

*You try to tell her she has to leave. You will wait for them.*

 **"wA!t?"** Frisk nodded. Virus thought for some seconds. How many times does she have to wait to get what she wants? Then she got up. She walked over to LoveFill and picked her up. **"S0r_Y..** " Virus apologized. LoveFill sighed and let it slide.

*You ask if they are just gonna leave looking injured and dirty?*

"Might as well. There's nothing for us to change in. My bow's torn up, her jacket is damaged. We- well _I_ know only one person who could fix it."

*You ask of they're names.*

LoveFill thought. Should she really give them their names? What did it matter? "LoveFill and Virus." LoveFill pointed to each of them in order. She didn't like addressing her preferred name, but if she used her goddess name, heavens know what will happen.

*You say your name is Frisk.*

 **"Fr...fr!s...fr!3nd!"** Virus passionately said. Frisk giggled.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but it's best we be on our way."

*You nod and say have a safe trip.*

"Yeah, you too."

**"By3 fr!3nd.."**

*You wave at them and walk away.*

Virus looked sad when they disappeared back through the forest. LoveFill looked at her sad face. "We'll visit them, I promise." Virus looked down at LoveFill. **"0nlY fr!3nd.."** Virus was still frowning. LoveFill pats her shoulder.

"They're still your friend. Even if they aren't there."

**"...St!l| fr!eNd?"**

"Of course." Virus lightened up with that and the same portal opened.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajsdsiuahbscv Hi. Virus acts like she didn't blow herself up just now- Surprise that she didn't die-  
> Hope you enjoyed :D


	13. Internal Thoughts..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Virus starts being a cute bean and Damage has her insecurities.

A few weeks of sitting in the void and LoveFill's magic had almost restored. And her limbs had become stronger. Virus was distracted by LoveFill training herself back to her strength. Virus was watching her for a few minutes. Then she looked at her hand.

 **"Hm.."** Virus looked back at LoveFill's fist. Then she looked back at her hand. She closed her hand into a fist. She looked back to what LoveFill was doing with her fist. Virus looked at her own and punched the air. She did it again with her other fist. Then she looked back at LoveFill again. Virus got up from where she was sitting. She looked at LoveFill and tried to imitate the training she was doing. After some moments, LoveFill looked at Virus, who looked back.

 **"Ehehe, copy you!"** Her voice has cleared up over the weeks and it becomes easier to understand her. LoveFill smiled. "It's called training. You do it to get better. Like what I'm doing to get stronger." LoveFill explained.

**"Strong?"**

"Yeah. You wanna become strong?" Virus tilted her head. Then she shook her head. **"No...hard.."** Virus wasn't so sure. It seemed hard and she didn't want to hurt herself.

"It's okay. If you're ready, come to me, okay?" Virus nodded. LoveFill continued to train while Virus watched. Training to become stronger? Is that how it is? It really didn't make sense to Virus. She was already strong, right? Why did she have to train to become stronger?

Virus sat down and continued to watch her. After some minutes, LoveFill stopped and plopped on the floor.

**"Okay?"**

"Yeah, I am. Just a little worn out now, heh." LoveFill huffed. Virus looked out into the void. There was something missing..it made her glitch abruptly. LoveFill heard.

"What's the matter?"

 **"N..nOthing.."** LoveFill recognized it. She still has that trait...

"I know there's something wrong. You can tell me, you know that right?"

 **"Mm.."** Virus rubbed her arm, looking to the side. LoveFill frowned.

"You know me..."

**"I kn0w.."**

"You can tell me then. Come on, we basically have all day."

 **"..."** Virus looked up at the empty sky.

 **"...Empty..."** Virus wanted to see something up there. Anything. LoveFill looked up as well. She didn't know what to say other than-

"It's gonna be alright."

**"Wanna go home.."**

"Maybe we will. I just need to gain enough magic to make us a portal home. I promise it's not gonna be too long. Maybe we could go tomorrow even. We just have to hang in there." Virus frowned up at the sky. Waiting. It's all she does. Wait for the best to come. Maybe it's worth waiting some more...

 **"Hug?"** Virus asked. She really needed one. LoveFill sighed, smiling. Then she got up and hugged her.

"You deserve it. For saving me. Twice."

 **"You're welcome."** Virus hugged her back. Then LoveFill booped her nose.

"That's for last time." She smiled. Virus giggled.

* * *

HeartMaker walked into the living room to see Damage standing there, arms crossed, and back facing towards her.

"Damage-?"

"Yeah?" Damage responded ever so quickly. HeartMaker flinched. It was unusual.

"Uh- you okay-"

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm okay." Damage nodded her head, not turning around. Something was up.

"Can you turn around..?" Damage didn't respond. She hesitantly turned around. Her eye lights were as slim as ever and the lines on her skull glowed red. HeartMaker knew something was wrong.

"Do you need to talk again-?"

"No! No I don't." Damage seemed like she was trying to avoid that. She was looking back and forth from HeartMaker's eye contact.

"You wanna sit down and...relax?" HeartMaker tried to get her to calm down. Damage rapidly shook her head.

"No, I-I just...no." Damage looked anywhere else to avoid eye contact with HeartMaker now.

"No seriously Damage is everything alr-"

"Yes! I just told you that." Damage looked paranoid. Her tail wrapped around the couch pillow and Damage grabbed it, hugging it.

"Damag-"

"No! No no- I don't wanna talk."

"Can you calm down first-?"

"I _am_ calm!" Damage's eye lights shot to HeartMaker. It was intimidating but she stared back.

"Damage, you have to tell me what's wrong. You don't look fine to me. We're sisters! You don't have to hide anything! You can tell me.."

"..." Damage kept staring at her. Damage's breath was shaky. HeartMaker opened her arms, hoping she would come to her.

"...I-I have to go." Damage threw down the pillow and ran, teleporting while doing so.

"..." HeartMaker stared. She couldn't believe this. Damage didn’t trust her. She always did...

"Come back.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long, my motivation ;-;


	14. Something's not right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which HeartMaker is confused at the sudden surprise and Virus' waiting pays off.

HeartMaker sat there, on her bed, thinking. What had happened to Damage? She hadn't come back for 2 days. HeartMaker was starting to get worried.

"Please come back.."

She hoped she would the next day. But she didn't. Not the day after that. Or the next. She sighed while she looked down at LoveFill's bear she made for her.

"..." She didn't know what to think. Her mind was just...empty. She just continued to stare down at the bear.

After a while, she got up and walked out of her door, down the stairs. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw Damage.

Damage was right there, on the couch, in the living room.

"...Damage?"

"Yeah?"

"..." HeartMaker didn't say anything and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Just needed some time alone." Damage leaned back on the couch.

"For...5 _days??"_

"Yeah." Something's...not right. Don’t get her wrong, she’s is elated that Damage is back. It was just not the right time to show it...  "Damage, are you sure you're okay? You seem...off.." HeartMaker put a hand on her shoulder.  "I'm fine I promise. I'm feeling better." Damage managed a small smile before getting up, heading to the kitchen. HeartMaker furrowed her brows.

"..."

She watched as Damage got an apple. She stared at it. HeartMaker waited for her to do something. After a minute of Damage not doing anything, she got up.  "...Damage?" This is weird...

"Hm?"

"Are you seriously okay??" Something's up with her...

"Yeah, I am." Damage looked at her. Then she used levitation magic to get a knife, not breaking eye contact with her.

"You...sure?"

"I'm sure." She sliced the apple in half. She then bit one half of the apple. She held out the other to HeartMaker. She hesitantly took it.  "Uh...thanks.." HeartMaker bit the apple. HeartMaker tried to think of a conversation topic.

"Uhm- How was the long...journey?" HeartMaker asked.

"It was good." Damage answered, taking another bite of her apple. HeartMaker stared at Damage.

"Did...you have time to think?"

"Yeah." HeartMaker didn't believe this. She left for 5 days straight, not contacting her about it, and then she acts like nothing at all happened?  "Why didn't you answer my texts or calls? Don't you have your phone with you?"

"I did. But then it broke." Damage took out her phone. It was broken as she said. HeartMaker took it.

"Oh...How'd it break?" She looked at the phone.

"It fell out of the tree I was in." Damage shrugged.  "...I-I'll do something about it. Why don't you just go to your room and relax?" HeartMaker turned to go to her own.  Arriving at her room, she turned the custom sign she had on her door making it say 'Do not disturb' and closed it.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't fall damage.." HeartMaker whispered to herself.

It certainly wasn't. It looked like it was stepped on. She could tell by the deeper dent on the center of the screen.

She exhaled through her nose and took the phone case off. Then she put the phone on her nightstand, next to her bed.

"Why's Damage acting like this??" HeartMaker laid on her bed, physically exhausted from what had happened in the past 5 days.

She missed LoveFill, HeartBreaker, and she missed the Damage that doesn't act like she's all right, after all those meltdowns in the past years.

And she missed...

Herself.

She's losing hope every day. But she's holding on. But barely. She just hopes everything would go back to normal soon...after 6 years...

"Just give me my life back...what did I do to deserve this..?" She asked herself. Of course, an answer was not given and she closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep.

**"Bored..."**

"Same."

LoveFill and Virus just woke up from sleeping. It was hard to tell if it was a midday nap or a night’s sleep. But they didn't care. It’s been another week. Another boring week...

**"Home?"** Virus asked, suddenly interested again. Virus has been asking that for a while. LoveFill thought for some moments.  "Maybe it's worth another shot at getting home. I think I have enough magic too. I just hope they're still there.."

**"They?"** Virus didn't seem to remember. LoveFill frowned, knowing she was suffering from amnesia.  "Your family. Your sisters."

**"Family?"** Virus got up along with LoveFill.  "Yeah. Your family." LoveFill smiled up at Virus. Then she looked at her hand.  "You better work. I don't wanna sit in this void for another week." She thought to herself. Then she held out her hand.  She focused on making a portal home. Where Damage and HeartMaker were. The rest of her family was. Home. It was the only place she..they wanted to be right now. And it's her only chance to make that wish come true.

...   
  


...

It took most of her magic but...

**"Home?"**

"Yes, home." They arrived in their backyard. LoveFill laid on the grass, relieved of what if felt like after almost 6 years. Virus looked around. It was so much coding. She didn't notice the coding within the house.  **"Hurts..."** Virus closed her eye to avoid looking at the coding. It was irritating. She sat down next to LoveFill.

"I know it hurts to look at through your vision. You'll get used to it." LoveFill sighed. "We're finally home..after over a month.." LoveFill didn't want to go inside. Not yet. There was a reason.

She was afraid.

She feared that they weren't there. She didn't want any of this to happen. She really didn't. Ever since she was taken in, all she wanted to do was protect. Protect them.

But now...was it worth it?

LoveFill gripped her chest. It hurt but she had to stay strong.

Until, at least....one of them comes out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a day, what a day...


	15. Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are finally reunited...mostly.

It's been a few days over a week since Damage came back acting strange. And HeartMaker became more and more suspicious and concerned about her.

Two days ago, she was in the mirror, talking to herself. Two days before that, she was standing in front of her mirror, holding a knife. Luckily HeartMaker took that away and banned her from knife possession.

HeartMaker sighed and sank down behind her door, exhausted. It was like taking care of a naughty five-year-old. She was supposed to be the ‘five-year-old’, not Damage.  "Give me my role baack..." HeartMaker quietly complained to herself. When will all of this stop? She knows it's only been almost two weeks but she just wants her triplet sister back. She wants to be the younger again.

Time went by as HeartMaker sat there. Waiting. Wondering.

Then she felt a familiar presence. It was probably Damage. She had to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous. She slowly got up. She held her head with a hand. A headache had appeared some minutes ago.  She opened her door and walked downstairs. When she entered the living room, Damage was on the couch, sleeping.

"Finally some peace and tranquility.." She thought. But...

How did she fall asleep so fast if she _just_ came? There's no way she would in a matter of seconds. "That's strange..." Then HeartMaker looked to the knives. Good. No knives missing.  She thought to go look in the backyard but, her skull was saying to go lay down. So she went back up into her room.

* * *

LoveFill was still laying on the grass with her eye closed. Virus was starting to falling asleep, sitting.

"..." As Virus nodded off to sleep, LoveFill opened her eye. She was deep in thought of what happened 6 years ago.

...6 years...

It was torture. Literally. He got what he wanted. He tortured her for 6 years. She was lucky she was saved. But...She didn't think Torture would leave her alone. Not after the escape.

They're safe for now.

LoveFill looked up at Virus, who looked like she was fully asleep. Then she looked back up to the sky.  A few minutes passed and she got up. She wanted cookies. She hasn’t had them in a long time. She missed the taste of it.  She looked over to the house. She didn't really want to go in. But...

Her natural instinct said to go.

"Fineee." LoveFill slowly went over to the back door. She saw Damage sleeping on the couch. Might as well sneak past. She didn't want to wake Damage up.  She slowly walked through the door and crept past Damage without making a noise. Then she climbed on the kitchen counter.

If she can recall correctly, HeartMaker's secret stash of cookies was in...

"Here we go." LoveFill opened the middle cabinet with levitation magic and moved some of the cans that were in the way. Then in a secret compartment, she knew about, she grabbed the whole jar of cookies.

"HeartMaker won't mind...maybe.." LoveFill moved everything back in place and levitated the cookie jar in the backyard while she crept past Damage again.

She sat down in front of Virus, who was still asleep and didn't seem to notice and took a cookie from the cookie jar. She took a bite and exhaled, smiling.

"It's good to be back home."

* * *

...

"Damage! Damage wake up." HeartMaker was rapidly tapping Damage's forehead with the tip of her finger. Damage verbally complained, annoyed.

"What?" Damage swatted her hand away. She kept her eyes closed.

"Did you take my cookie jar?"

"You have a cookie jar?"

"Yes. Now did you take it?"

"No."

"Damage you're the only one in this room. How have you not take them?"

"Because I didn't take them?" Damage slightly opened her eyes to look up at HeartMaker. HeartMaker sighed in frustration.

"Look, Maker, I know you love cookies. I do too. But I would probably never take them. And now's not the time to anyway." Damage closed her eyes again.  HeartMaker crossed her arms. Then she had a realization. She grabbed Damage's arm and made her get up.

"Whaat!?" Damage snarled.

"You didn't take it, right?" Damage rolled her eyes.

"No shit."

"Then who did? Only you and I are in this house...and the only people who know the 'key' is..." It only took some seconds for joy and excitement to run through HeartMaker.

"They're back! They must be!" HeartMaker grabbed Damage's hand and searched the house for them.

"HeartMaker they're not he-" They went into the backyard and saw two people.

"..." HeartMaker knew one of them was LoveFill but the other...was oddly familiar.

LoveFill got up with a cookie in her hand.

They both stared at each other. Before LoveFill had the courage to say something, HeartMaker was already hugging her tightly. She didn't care about the cookies anymore.  "I'm so glad you're finally back! Oh, I was so worried!" HeartMaker pulled back. Then she looked to the strange person LoveFill brought with her.

"Who's this with you? H-Have you seen HeartBreaker?" HeartMaker quickly asked. The strange visitor flinched.

**"Somebody? Here?"**

"...Yeah...uh...she... _is_ HeartBreaker." LoveFill frowned as Virus got up and turned. She locked eyes on Damage. Damage heard every word that came from LoveFill's mouth.

That...was HeartBreaker..? That's not...it can't be...this...

"This is all my fault..." The lines on Damage's skull slowly started to glow red again.

"D-Dama..?"

**"I....scare you..?"** Virus took a step forward. When she did, the red glow only grew faster.

"Th-this- I did this..." Fear and guilt showed in her eyes. HeartMaker quickly got up. She took a step and Damage flinched her head to her. She stepped back again in almost fear.  "N-no- stay back! D-don't-"

"N- Damage it's alr-"

"No! It's not! I-I did this to her! I-" Damage gripped her head.

"D-damage-?!"

"AGH!" Damage stumbled backward. Her eye sockets started to glow red as well.

"What the hell is happening?!" LoveFill backed up in front of Virus. HeartMaker did as well.

**"Okay?"**

"No, she's not. She's going through something right now." LoveFill summoned a sharp bone just in case. Virus saw.

**"Why?!"** Virus grabbed LoveFill's wrist.

"It's just for safety measures. I'm not gonna hurt her." Virus hesitated. She didn't want to let go.

...She didn't understand what's happening.

"Stay away from me!" She snarled at them. As raging red her eyes were, tears were falling.

Virus saw something. Something charging up within Damage. The coding was unstable. Something...

**"Danger-"**

"Leave me ALONE!" A wave of red magic burst from Damage's SOUL.

They all flew back from the wave. LoveFill caught her balance and slid on her feet while HeartMaker fell on her back.

**"UH!"** Virus hit a tree. She groaned, which sounded like a broken Television. Damage stepped back, shock showing in her expression.

**"H-h_rt..."** By the time Virus opened her eye, she was gone.

"HeartBreaker, are you okay?!" HeartMaker and LoveFill came running over to her. Virus got up and rubbed her back.

"Her name's Virus now. She..." LoveFill looked to the side.

"S-she what? What happened to her?" HeartMaker looked at LoveFill in worry. LoveFill bit her tongue.

"She...suffers from amnesia. She doesn't remember anything. She back to square one." LoveFill looked at Virus.

**"Family?"**

HeartMaker looked into Virus' eye. It was still HeartBreaker no matter how she saw Virus. She was still her older triplet sister. She was still her family.

She started to tear up and hugged Virus. She silently sobbed. Virus didn't understand why she was upset.

**"Crying?"** Virus started to internally panic.

**"I'm sorry!"** She didn't mean to make her family upset. S-she didn't do anything wrong right? W-what did she do? 

"I-I'm just glad that y-you're back. I'm just so emotional right now.." So she didn't do anything wrong?

**"L-leave? N-No more crying?"** Virus wanted to leave so she would cry anymore. HeartMaker shook her head.

"N-no..you don't have to leave.." HeartMaker calmed down enough to look Virus in the eye. Virus looked back.

"See? I'm okay. I've always have been." She smiled.

**"Okay.."** Virus copied her smile. LoveFill fake coughed in her fist.

"Sorry to interrupt but, we have an angry child on the loose." LoveFill reminded.

"She was acting strange a week and a half ago. I think she finally snapped..." HeartMaker started to think about it more.  "Oh, this is all my fault! I should've done something! I thought it was just a phase! I'm so stupid!" HeartMaker covered her face.

"No, you're not stupid. You were just unaware of the inevitability of Damage going on a rage rampage. Right now, we just need to focus on catching and calming her down."

**"My fault..?"** Virus frowned. LoveFill shook her head.

"No, it wasn't your fault. At least not mostly." LoveFill looked at where Damage used to stand.

"We have to find her. She could get somebody or herself hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 18 day wait-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway :,)


	16. Code Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which P-2739 gets attacked along with 7 other AUs. And in which Virus has one HELL of a SPARK in her mood :)

They were in the 8th damaged AU, running through the forest. They stopped and LoveFill climbed up to the top of the tallest tree. She looked around to see any sign of Damage. Then they heard a distant roar coming from a nearby town. LoveFill whipped her head to the sound.

"Where did that come from?!" HeartMaker called from below. LoveFill jumped down. She pointed to the town. **"Familiar.."** Virus was the first to run to the town. HeartMaker and LoveFill followed right behind her.

"She knows this place?" HeartMaker asked, looking to LoveFill.

"Yeah, she does." LoveFill answered. HeartMaker looked to Virus who was leading them.

They kept running until they made it into the town. Everything was damaged. Fortunately, it wasn't as much as what the God of Destruction can do. But there were barely any people around. "What did Damage do..?" HeartMaker looked around in shock. LoveFill looked around as well.

Light poles were sliced and fallen. Buildings had dents and some had broken off pieces. The roads had claw marks.

But where was Damage?

**"Where is my sister?"** Virus ran out into the road. She looked around, coding everywhere in her vision. It irritated her but she wanted to find Damage. "She's here somewhere. I heard a roar and it sounded like Damage." LoveFill told Virus. 

Damage.

**"Damage!"** Virus shouted. LoveFill and HeartMaker flinched. She hadn't said any of their names yet. Even after the weeks LoveFill had been with her.

**"Damage! Come back!"** Virus desperately tried to get Damage to come to her. She looked around for any live coding moving towards her. She whined when she didn't see anything.

After a moment she saw two moving codes in a nearby alley. Virus perked up. The other disappeared after some seconds. **"Damage!"** Virus ran over to the nearby alley. But just before she was gonna hug her, it wasn't Damage.

*You greet Virus.*

**"Friend?"** Frisk nodded. Virus frowned, a little disappointed but she hugged Frisk anyway. LoveFill and HeartMaker ran over.

*You say someone came here and started to destroy your town.*

"Where?" LoveFill asked.

*You tell them to follow you.

Frisk started to run in the direction where Damage was. They all followed Frisk. They arrived where Damage and this world's Undyne were circling, locked eyes on each other.

Undyne summoned a spear and threw it at Damage. Damage dodged it and growled loudly at her. **"Stop!"** Virus ran in between them and held out her hands.

**"Don’t fight!"** Virus looked at Damage. Damage moved back. Then she snarled and thrust her hand to Undyne and sharp bones shot to Virus instead. **"!-"** Virus lifted her arms to block the bones but spears blocked them. Virus looked up to Undyne, who was looking at Damage.

"You really want to protect this city-destroying punk?" She looked down at Virus.

**"Sister!"** Virus pointed to Damage.

"So she's your family huh?" Undyne asked. Virus nodded. **"Don't hurt her!"** Virus desperately tried to get them to break up the fight. Undyne scoffed.

"Don't touch her!" Sharp bones went flying everywhere. Undyne and Virus dodged them. Then Virus heard an electric noise.

"Damage watch out!" HeartMaker saw a cut wire about to hit her. Damage looked behind her.

In a blink of an eye, Virus was the one who got electrocuted with it. She had instinctively pushed Damage out of the way.

"LoveFill do something!"

"I can't get close or I'll get electrocuted too!"

"She's gonna die!" HeartMaker summoned her bow and a sharp arrow. She quickly aimed at the other end of the wire and fired an arrow there. It cut the wire and stopped electrocuting Virus. Virus dropped to her knees while glitches swarmed her body.

"Oh my stars, are you okay Virus?!" HeartMaker, LoveFill, and Frisk ran over. Undyne continued to fight with Damage. Virus slowly stood up, hovering her hand over her eye.

**"...System error. Reconnecting.."**

*...What?*

"What's happening?" LoveFill went in front of Virus. She looked into the darker purple glow of her shattered socket. It said 'Reconnecting'. "What's wrong? What happened?" HeartMaker went by her side. Frisk hesitantly walked up to Virus.

*...Virus?*

**"Reconnection failed. Interference detected."** Virus lifted her head and turned it to Damage. Damage was too busy fighting with Undyne. In a flash, Virus dashed towards Damage and thrust her forearm into her chest, sending Damage flying back into a tree.

"I thought she was your family?!" Undyne exclaimed. She thought that if she was Virus’ family, she wouldn’t hurt her. Virus didn't answer. She lifted her hand towards Undyne. She put a finger to her mouth telling her to shush. Then Virus clenched her hand in a fist and her strings wrapped around Undyne.

"What the-?!" Virus flicked her fingers and she flew back, hitting LoveFill. "Watch where you're throwing people! Get off me!" LoveFill struggled from underneath Undyne. Undyne got off her so that LoveFill can get up.

"Who are you? And what the hell's happening?!" Undyne exclaimed.

"We-! Have absolutely no idea. Is the answer to your first question." HeartMaker answered. Undyne scoffed.

"I'm going back-"

"No, you're not. Obviously, she doesn't want you to interfere." LoveFill said. Undyne looked down at her. "I can't just sit and watch! I'm supposed to be a hero and protect the citizens of Mt. Ebott!"

*You say you know Undyne wants to be the savior of the city but...sometimes you have to just give others a chance.*

Undyne looked at Frisk. Then at Virus and Damage. She scoffed and left to go look for the injured.

Virus summoned files and they all shot to Damage. Damage dodged them all.

"Go away! You shouldn't be here!" Damage growled.

"..."

"Please go! I'm the reason you're like this! Don't you understand?" Damage summoned sharp bones and they launched to Virus.

**"Syntax error."** Files were summoned in front of her and blocked the bones. Then an electrical glitch sparked up in Virus. **"Reconnection failure. Searching for the problem.."** She looked around Damage. Then she locked her eye on her.

**"Bug detected. Running Firewall..."** Files were summoned.

"Please just go away! Go away!" Another waved of strong magic burst from Damage's SOUL. Virus' files blocked the magic from blowing her away again.

The others, however, did not have that kind of power and were blown back.

**"Threat level number 3. Maximum threat. Must eliminate."** Virus charged to Damage.

"Fine have it your way." Damage raised her fist. Red magic formed on it. Then she punched the ground with it and an explosion of red magic filled at least 6 yards.

HeartMaker grabbed Frisk and quickly jumped out of the way as well as LoveFill.

Virus jumped in the air while locking herself in a ball made with her files. She searched for Damage.

Damage appeared behind her with a bone in her hand. She swung it and sent Virus flying to the ground. The impact broke the files and they cushioned her fall. Damage sent sharp bones flying to Virus. Virus blinked while her strings wrapped around her arm and pulled her out of the way.

Damage then appeared behind her once more. Virus swung her arm back before she disappeared again. Virus looked for Damage. Then Virus quickly turned and they clashed hands.

"You really think you can win? You haven't won a single time against me!" Damage growled. Virus just stared, focused on her goal. "Just _give up_. I don't deserve you. Not after what I did to you. Just leave me _be, please!"_

**"File online."** A file appeared between them and before it blew up, Virus jumped out of the way. Damage flew back.

Then Virus reappeared behind her and punched Damage upwards. Virus reappeared above Damage and kicked her down using the heel of her foot. _"ACK!"_ Damage hit the ground with a painful thud.

  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  


That only dealt five damage. Damage forced the KARMA to be low.

"I-is that all?" Damage turned over and got up. She wiped some blood that was dripping from her mouth.

"You know you could do _better."_

"You lasted longer this time."

**"File not...found."** Virus glitched at the faint memory. She tilted her head down a bit while keeping her eye locked on Damage.

"It would be a lot easier if you just go away!" Virus silently observed Damage. They both stood there.

"What are they doing?" LoveFill whispered to herself. She didn't want this to get out of hand. They needed to work this out without interference but LoveFill is starting to doubt that.  Then, suddenly, Virus swung her hand and in an instant, a bone impaled Damage right through her chest and pinned her on a tree. LoveFill cringed.

"AH! S-shit!" It didn't touch her SOUL. That was all that mattered to Virus. Damage looked at Virus, her eye sockets still glowing a raging red, and breathing heavily. She didn't deal any damage. Virus walked up to her.

HeartMaker was about to run over before LoveFill stopped her.

"Let them have their moment."

"But she's gonna die like that!" HeartMaker exclaimed in fear.

"She can't take damage unless she wants to. So that means she can't die." LoveFill watched them closely.

"...If killing me is what you want...Just do it." Damage's eye sockets slowly stopped glowing red and her eyes were voided. Virus stared at her.  "What are you waiting for?" Damage gripped the bone as blood was dripping down it. Virus kept staring.

_"What are you waiting for?!"_ Damage shouted as tears came down her eyes. Virus continued to stare at her. Then claws formed and she pulled her hand back.

Damage closed her eyes.

  
  


...

  
  


_Crack!_

The bone was sliced on both ends. Virus caught Damage. She still had the bone stuck in her chest. Virus held her close. HeartMaker sighed in relief while LoveFill smirked. "I-I don't understand..." Damage whispered. Virus just sat silent. Damage grabbed the bone that was stuck in her chest and pulled it out with a grunt.

**"Damage detected."** Damage didn't understand.

"Why do you talk like you're a computer?" Damage weakly chuckled. Virus pointed to the snapped wires. Damage looked.

"So it was me, huh? I’m always hurting somebody..." Damage looked down. Virus rubbed her back.

"I-" Virus suddenly glitched out.

**"Restarting system..."**

"Huh?" Damage looked up at her. Virus was frozen in her spot. Her gripped loosened. Damage was concerned and confused. After a moment, Virus came back. She looked around then down at Damage.

**"D...Damage?"** Virus looked at her wound.

**"Hurt! What happened?!"** Virus exclaimed with a worried look. Damage was even more confused. "Don't you remember??" Virus looked around. Then she shook her head, frowning. Damage looked down.

"Good." Damage whispered.

**"Hm?"**

"Nothing.." Damage stared downwards. Then she frowned.

"I-I'm so sorry." She whispered. Virus started to panic again. What did she do this time? She didn't-

"I let my grief turn into rage and destroyed everything...This is all my fault...I shouldn't have said that to you six years ago...I should have comforted you instead..." Damage wiped the never-ending tears from her eyes. Virus remembered a faint memory.

"I just wanted to say I-"

**"I'm sorry."** Virus hugged Damage. She didn't know why but...she felt that she had to say it.

"What?"

**"I'm sorry. I...don't remember why but...I'm sorry Damage.."** Virus said. Damage paused before hugging her back. "Hey, you beat me for once." Damage pulled back from the hug. Virus looked at her.

**"I'm...not proud?"** Virus frowned as she looked at her stab wound.

"You should be! It's your best accomplishment so far." Damage smiled. Then she looked over to the group. "I don't think I can be forgiven..not after what I did.." Damage laid on Virus' shoulder, looking down.

**"Wanna go home?"** Virus asked. Damage looked at Virus. She didn't know what to do now. She had a big wound in her chest and at least 8 different AUs were damaged. So she guess going home was the best option. At least that she could think of.

"...Yeah...I have a lot to think about.." Damage looked at her hand. Then she closed it.

"A lot."

* * *

"Damage, please tell me what happened? I was worried about you..." HeartMaker asked. Damage looked down. She wasn't sad. Although she felt like she should be. "...I...didn't mean to make you worried." She looked up at HeartMaker. Then at Virus.

"I didn't mean _any_ of this." She directed it to Virus, who frowned. She didn't understand.

"I..wasn't really out to think for all that time, HeartMaker. I was trying to find _her._ " Damage said. HeartMaker knew who ‘her’ was.

"Then tell me was this really fall damage?" HeartMaker took out Damage's broken phone. Damage frowned and shook her head.

"...No. It wasn't."

"How did it happen?"

"..."

_ Damage ran and ran. She wanted to find her. No matter the cost. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed- _

_ Beep beep beep! _

_ Damage ignored it. She kept running, trying to look for her. She didn’t want to wait any longer. She couldn’t. _

_ Beep beep beep! _

_ Damage tried to ignore the text messages. She knew who it was from. After three minutes her phone started to ring. She abruptly stopped and took out her phone. _

_ "Godammit, leave me alone!" She firmly gripped her phone. Then she dropped it and stepped on it. _

_ "I'm sorry I don't have the fucking strength!" She picked it up and continued to run. _

"It was frustrating. I'm sorry I didn't do something else, I wasn't in the right state of mind." Damage looked to the side.

"...I would've done that either way, not gonna lie." LoveFill commented, crossing her arms. She had a small smirk on her face to relieve the tension. That made Damage smile a bit.

"I...guess I'll let it slide. I already got you a new one!" HeartMaker took out a new phone from her pocket. "I made a quick stop, hehe~" She added as she handed the brand new phone to Damage.

"Thanks."

"Smash that one too." Damage snorted at LoveFill's joke.

"Shut up." LoveFill snickered and Damage's reaction. Virus sat next to Damage. They made eye contact with each other. "You know it's...weird seeing you like this, heh." Damage said. Virus smiled a bit. Then she looked down. "Is something wrong-!" Virus hugged her. Damage was surprised.

"Heh. So much hugging today." Damage said. HeartMaker joined in. The three sisters have reunited for the first time in six years. A small smile grew on LoveFill's face while she watched. 

"Come on, you too." HeartMaker held out an arm, opening a spot in the group hug.

"No thanks. I don't do hugs."

"Yes, you can. Come on, you're our family too." The triplets smiled. LoveFill stared.

_ You're our family too. _

"Family, huh?" She thought. Then she smiled and joined in on the group hug. "Now this hug feels complete, hehe~" HeartMaker smiled. LoveFill smiled too.

  
  


What an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how ya like the fighting scene- I'm not good at ending fighting scenes so yeet- :,D


	17. It's Always Good to Be Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the writer takes a break from any intense scenes. And in which the four Skeletails have a break as well. :)

It's been a month since the incident. Damage got used to Virus being around. She...still missed HeartBreaker but, she remembered what she said to her.

She had to let it go.

The reason all of that happened because of the rising stress of not knowing if she was alive or dead. She spent so much time trying to find HeartBreaker, that she didn't realize she was going insane herself. But now all of that is in the past. It's over. Now they just gonna live happily ever after-

"Breaker." Virus didn't answer while she was eating cookies with LoveFill, in their room. "Breaker." She called again. LoveFill looked at Damage then at Virus. She swallowed her cookie.

"*Cough* Virus." Virus looked at LoveFill. LoveFill nodded her head to Damage. Virus looked at Damage. **"Yeah?"** Damage smiled a bit.

"You wanna go on a walk with me?" Virus looked down in thought. Then she got up and nodded. "Okay come on." Damage left the room. Virus looked at LoveFill.

"Go on. I promise I won't eat all the cookies..maybe.." LoveFill looked to the side. Virus complained. "I'm kidding." LoveFill chuckled. Virus narrowed her eye. Then she waved and followed after Damage. Damage had just put on her scarf. Then she summoned a portal. They went through and proceeded to walk in a forest.

"I like to walk through the forest to relax. Do you?" Virus looked around. Then she frowned and shook her head.

"Why?"

**"How...can you relax?"** She still had coding in her eye ever since. She didn't really see, well visually, the reason why it was relaxing. Damage looked at her. Then she stopped which made Virus stop too. "Do you want to relax?" Virus nodded. "Okay, then all you have to do is slowly breathe in and breathe out. It always helps me." Virus tilted her head in confusion.

"Follow what I'm doing." Damage slowly inhaled, closing her eyes. Virus followed. Then they exhaled. Then they did that 4 more times.

"Do you feel relaxed now?" Damage opened her eyes. Virus did too. Then Virus blinked.

**"...I...can see clearly now..."** Virus inched closer to Damage. Damage moved back a bit when she came a bit too close to her face. "I...see the breathing exercise helped with your vision.." Damage said, chuckling nervously.

**"So many colors..."** Virus looked around. Then she saw a nest up in a nearby tree. She ran and climbed the tree. Damage ran after her.

**"Cute..."** She saw three baby birds in the nest. They had silky blue and black feathers and a black beak. They were chirping. It sounded nice to hear it. Virus went back down and pointed to the nest.

**"Babies!"** Virus waved her finger up at the nest. "That's the nature of the outdoors." Damage chuckled. She continued to walk. Virus followed. As they were walking, Virus took her time to admire the beauty of the forest they were walking in. The green and lime leaves and the trunks of the trees not being covered in coding. It was real relaxation for her.

They stopped and Damage leaned on a tree, looking to the side.

"...Hey, Virus?" Damage asked after a minute. **"Yeah?"** Virus got up from crouching to admire a centipede walking by. She looked at Damage.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and...I just wanna know.." Damage looked down. "Where...where were you and LoveFill for the past 6 years?" Damage looked at Virus who flinched at the question.

**"I..."** Virus looked down. She had terrible flashbacks of being trapped in her void, with no one around to help.

**"I-I..."** She gripped her head. Coding started to appear in her socket again as she thought about it more. Damage noticed and quickly walked over to her.

"H-hey no! It's okay, you don't have to answer it! I don't want you to stress." Virus looked up to Damage. Then she inhaled and exhaled to calm herself down. She hugged herself.

**"A-alone...scared...nobody around..."** Was the only thing she said before she looked away. Damage furrowed her brows. Then she nodded.

"So you were in a place where you were by yourself?" Virus nodded.

**"I-I was stuck there..."**

"..." Damage stared at Virus.

_'She was stuck there? For six years? Whoever did that is probably gone now. I can't take any chances though..'_

"Well, whoever did this to you is gone now. Besides, you have your sister to protect you. I promise nothing is going to happen to you." Damage smiled. Virus looked at her. Then she smiled too.

* * *

LoveFill and Virus were sitting in their room. LoveFill was trying to teach her how to say her name for the 5000th time, metaphorically speaking.

"Love-Fill. Okay? Say, Love...Fill." LoveFill pronounced.

**"L...lo...friend!"** Virus cheered. LoveFill sighed and sunk in her spot. "Nooo..." LoveFill looked up at Virus. She seemed happy about her name being 'Friend'. LoveFill smiled a bit.

She was still mentally little after all. She'll grow out of it...eventually. Virus still had a lot to relearn.

Virus sat back down in front of LoveFill.

"Okay...could you say HeartMaker?" LoveFill tried. Virus blinked.

**"...Family?"**

"No no, look, Heart-Maker. Heart...Maker." 

**"..."** Virus looked down.

**"H...heart..."** LoveFill nodded to encourage Virus to go on.

**"..Maker."**

"Yeah! There you go!" LoveFill cheered. Virus smiled in accomplishment.

"Now try to say my name again. LoveFill. Love-Fill." LoveFill sounded out her name. Virus blinked.

**"..Lo...love.."** LoveFill nodded.

**"..."**

**"Baby."** LoveFill paused.

"..."

**"..."**

"I'm not a baby!!" LoveFill pouted. Virus giggled.

"Why do you think I'm a baby?" LoveFill sighed. Virus stared at her. 

**"Boop!"** Virus tapped LoveFill's nose and giggled. LoveFill blinked twice before looking at Virus. Then she couldn't help but smile.

Yeah. A lot to relearn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that long. It was just a short intermission.


	18. Left alone again...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I see some familiar people :)

**"Mm..."** Virus was sleeping in her bed. It was in the afternoon. She woke up, blinking tiredly. She yawned and slowly sat up.  It was quiet. It kinda scared her. She didn't want to be alone again. She walked over to the door and looked left and right. Nobody.  **"..."** Virus frowned. Maybe they were in their rooms? Virus checked in there. No one to be seen.

**"..."** Virus quietly whined as she walked into the...living...room...?

**"...?"** There in the middle of the space was a giant tent of blankets. Inside had a bunch of pillows and covers. She inched over. Then she saw a note. She picked it up.

_ We will be back! Don't worry. We know how you get when you're lonely so we built you a tent! Damage and LoveFill helped of course! We wanted to make sure you feel safe and comfortable. We hope you like it! ~Your family :D _

**"..."** Virus blinked twice in surprise. Then she looked over to the tent. She walked into it on all her fours and laid down, wrapping her tail around herself until it was near her skull.

Virus felt...safe and comfortable as the note said. She smiled before she drifted off back to sleep.

The three skeletails had come back from their work. They saw Virus in the tent, sleeping soundly.  "See, I told you she would love it." HeartMaker whispered. LoveFill chuckled. Then she walked over and inside the tent and laid down with her. Maker took out her phone and took a picture.

"This is gonna be my wallpaper." HeartMaker joined them in the tent. Damage was the last. HeartMaker looked at LoveFill who fell asleep. That was unexpected.  "Well, that was quick." She thought. Damage took her phone out and snapped a quick picture too.

"What? You can't have all the fun." Damage smiled. HeartMaker giggled.

It was about two hours later. Damage and HeartMaker left the tent. Virus and LoveFill were still asleep.  Then Virus was awakened with the sound of soft whining. She looked to see that...LoveFill was.  **"..."** LoveFill was curled up in a ball, gripping her skull. It seemed like she was afraid... Virus recognized the feeling.

"N-no...I-I'm sor..." Virus silently watched as LoveFill mumbled and turn over. Virus frowned. She knew LoveFill was hurting. Virus knew that type of hurt. The feeling where your alone...afraid...

Virus pulled LoveFill to herself and hugged her, tail wrapping around the both of them. With that, LoveFill stopped whining. She relaxed and snuggled on Virus’s arm.

Virus smiled. LoveFill was certainly lying about her not being a baby. Virus closed her eye and drifted back to sleep.

HeartMaker was going to go back in the tent to check up on the two and saw the cutest surprise. She took out her phone and snapped a quick photo.  "Damage! Damage look." HeartMaker whispered. Damage came over and looked. She blinked and look at HeartMaker, surprised.

"I didn't even know LoveFill was the cuddling type." Damage whispered. HeartMaker shrugged.

"I guess she is now."

"She's really changed ever since she's been here."

"Well, she's still herself. Most of the time.." HeartMaker looked to the side. Damage chuckled.

"Never again should we give her that many cookies." Damage said. HeartMaker giggled.

"You wanna go to Underswap? Maybe hang out with Blue?" Damage nodded. They didn't want to disturb them anyway.

They left Virus and LoveFill in the house.

But as silent as it was, LoveFill still woke up. She knew she was in Virus' arms so she carefully exited her protective hold.  She sat up and looked down. She hugged herself for a bit of comfort. All she could think about is her nightmare. It...

She looked to Virus, who was still sleeping. Then she got up and...

Left.

She wanted some time alone. Just for a little while. She's sure Virus will be fine. She has a tent, right? She just...wasn't in the mood to babysit right now.  Jumping from tree to tree, she kept her focus on where she was going. She can her have time to think when she makes it to...

She stopped in the middle of the snowy forest and jumped from the tree. She stood there, stance straight, eye light slim and sharp. As intimidating as she looked, her guard was barely up.

"..." She breeze blew by, waving her bow a bit. She has been here before. This exact area...

_ There she sat, sobbing into her hands, poor little soul not knowing what to do now. She was only a young godling, the youngest known around. Yet they treat her like a sin. Like the spawn of the devil. _

_ "Hey there, young one." Said a soft, yet mischievous voice from behind. She turned and saw a god in a green hoodie, bandages around his torso and wrists, and a smile. His expression didn't look friendly but who else did she have? _

_ "I heard about you." _

_ "Y-you have?" _

_ "Yes. And I would like to take you in. And help you train to become stronger than you are." _

_ "T-take...me in?" She stood up, looking up at the god. He held his hand out. Hesitant, she took it. They started walking away. _

_ "Indeed. My name is..." _

LoveFill exhaled through her nose. She sat down on the snowy ground and stared out into the distance, continuing to think. As much as she didn't want to, she remembered his generosity...it hurt.

It hurt to remember the way he treated her.

_ She stood in the middle of the forest. He showed up. _

_ "What are you doing out here? Get back inside now." He snapped. She turned her head a bit. _

_ "...I don't want to play anymore.." _

_ "You should know this isn't a damn game! You go back in there or you will become one of my prisoners." He came closer. Her fingers twitched. It made him stop some inches away from her. _

_ "I said..." She turned her head to him, her eye light slim, and with no facial expression. She looked him in his eyes. _

_ "I don't wanna play anymore." Sharp bones summoned above her. Torture looked in disbelief. Then he looked at LoveFill. There was a soulless smile on her face. _

_ She lifted her hand and the bones flew to him. He blocked them with a bat. Then LoveFill thrust her hand up and bones shot from the ground. Torture was quick to dodge the attack. _

_ When he was in a safe area, he looked for LoveFill...and she was gone. _

"..." LoveFill was suffering enough in that place. She knew how much Torture wanted to make her one of them.  It wasn't gonna happen. She didn't want to become one of his puppets. Not ever.

Virus woke up. She didn't see LoveFill in her arms anymore. Where did she go? She sat up and looked around. No one was here. She was alone again.  **"...LoveFill?"** She got out of the tent. She still didn't see her anywhere. Neither did she see her sisters. She frowned. Where have they gone? She didn't want to be alone again.

**"Where..."** Virus ran into the backyard. Then a portal opened and she ran right through. She was looking for her. Looking for them. She wanted to be with at least one of them to feel safe.  She looked in AU after AU, keeping herself hidden. She didn't want to disturb them. who knows what would happen? She learned that not all people were nice.

She stopped in Outertale, on a floating rock. She couldn't find any of them. They were nowhere to be found. She sat down, sadly looking down. Was she really alone now? Where did they go? Why did they leave her?

She looked up at the stars above. At least she can look at a sky that's not empty.

The silence was a bit soothing...

**_"Hey!"_ **

Virus got startled and whipped her head around. Then, from instinct, she started running away.  **"!-"** She fell. Something grabbed her ankle.

"Error, be nice." Error? Virus whined a bit while trying to get up. Then something pulled on her ankle, causing her to be dragged over to the two voices.

Virus whimpered as she tried to protect herself with her arms.

**_"Stop being a baby and get up."_** Virus peeked through her arms. There stood two skeletons, a glitched skeleton with a black fading to blue jacket and blue scarf. Another, glitches covering his right eye, white jacket, and red scarf. He had a small smile on his face.

"Don't mind Error. I'm Geno. I guess you're 'new' huh?" Geno held out his hands. Virus hesitantly took it and was pulled up.

**"Virus..."** Virus looked at Error. He looked away.

_**"What are you looking at?"**_ Geno shook his head.

"Don't mind him, he's just being Error." Error rolled his eyes. Virus looked around. Then she remembered why she was out there.

**"Where is Damage?"** Geno flinched while Error looked at her.

"I don't know." Geno answered. Virus sadly looked down. She wanted Damage. She promised she would protect her.

"Hey don't be down in the dumps. She'll be...somewhere you can find her." Geno said.

_**"Yeah, find her nowhere."** _

"Error." Error rolled his eyes and turned away. Virus looked up at Geno. Then she grabbed his hand and started leading him to her portal.

"Uhm..where are we going?" Virus pointed to her portal. Geno looked at Error who looked back. He nodded his head for him to follow.

_**"No, you're on your own."** _

"Come on, Error! Please?" Error stared at Geno. Then he sighed, annoyed, and followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asks are opened now! https://blog-under-wip.tumblr.com/post/637075868285616128/welcome-to-the-the-multiversal-triplets-ask


	19. Torture Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look more glitches :D

Silently, the wind blew. It was a cool kind of breeze. LoveFill was still sitting there, deep in her thoughts. It’s been almost an hour.

Her past has been treacherous, it seemed. Thinking about it only made her idler to the environment. Reality had become nonexistent to her. Well, almost.

A small, vibrant, butterfly flew by, landing on her nose. She didn’t notice until she opened her eye a few seconds later. “...” She stared at the butterfly. It stared back. “. . .” She looked to the side, hoping the butterfly would go away. But then, as she did, she saw Virus with the God of Destruction and the new god. Has she seen him before?

LoveFill got up as they approached her. The butterfly flew away. The two of them stopped except for Virus, who continued to walk to LoveFill and sat next to her.

“Destruction.”

**_“L.O.V.E.”_ **

“It’s been a while.”

**_“I could say the same.”_ **

They sat in silence for some seconds before LoveFill looked at Geno. “And who might this be?” She asked, her brow raising. Error looked at Geno. “I’m the God of Tragedy. You?” He had his hand gripping his scarf. LoveFill can tell he was a bit nervous. And it proved he wasn’t like the other gods either.

“The Godling of L.O.V.E. Or call me LoveFill if you’d like.” She smirked a bit. That made Geno less nervous. “Nice to meet you, LoveFill.” Geno smiled. Then he looked to the side. He walked to LoveFill, whispering a bit, “Can I talk to you alone for a second?” LoveFill was confused but agreed. They left Error with Virus.

Error looked down at Virus, who looked back.  **_“...Who are you??”_ **

Geno stopped walking when they were in a private distance away from the two glitches. “Yeah?”

“Isn’t that HeartBreaker?” He asked. LoveFill nodded. Geno frowned as he looked over at Virus. She was talking with Error. “She just...What happened? I don’t really know the whole story…” LoveFill looked to Virus as well.

“She was stuck in her void for 6 years. No one could get in or out. I don’t know the details but, I could tell she was desperate.” LoveFill frowned. Geno nodded in understanding. Coming from a guy who had a similar situation. “Does her sisters know?” LoveFill nodded. As a friend of the Goddess Triplets, he could understand the difficulties they had when they found out.

“I see..” There was tension between the two during their uncomfortable silence. Then Geno had the courage to talk. “So. You wanna tell me some facts about yourself?” LoveFill looked at him. Then she smiled. “Sure”

**_“Stop that.”_ ** Virus kept imitating Error’s facial expression. Error was confused but mainly scared because she did it out of nowhere.  **_“I said stop it!”_ **

**“Stop it!”**

**_“No, you stop it!”_ **

**“No, you!”**

**_“You’re the one copying me!!”_ **

**“You’re copying me!”**

**_“Why you little-”_ ** Error inhaled. Then he exhaled.  **_“You said you were going to be ‘nice’ Error. Be ‘nice’.”_ ** He said to himself. Virus tilted her head. She stared at Error. Error looked at Virus.

**_“What do you want now?”_ ** He asked, sounding annoyed. Virus blinked. Then she pulled some strings from the streaks of her cracked socket. She pointed to his eyes. Error was confused. But he did the same thing. Virus then made a star shape with her strings. That brought his attention. So he did the same.

He did a few patterns Virus showed him. Then, Error decided he was going to show her a pattern, just for fun.  **_“Here.”_ ** He showed a bone shape. Virus looked at it. Then she tried to make it with her own strings but failed. She frowned in disappointment.

**_“Well, that’s too bad.”_ ** Error smirked at his accomplishment. Virus gave him an unamused expression.  **_“What?”_ ** Virus rolled her eye light while she snapped her strings from her fingers to untangle them and threw them away.

**“Friend.”** Virus said, happily. Error flinched.  **_“Uh...No.”_ **

**“Please?”** Virus frowned. Error stared at her. Then he sighed.  **_“Whatever.”_ ** Virus smiled.

Damage and Virus were standing in an open area in a random AU, chatting a bit. Damage was showing Virus how to summon a blaster. Damage’s blaster was next to her, staring into Virus’ eye. Virus was staring back, amazed.

“See?” She dissipated her blaster. Virus giggled.  **“Puppy!”** Damage snorted a bit. A puppy? That should’ve been the most intimidating thing to see! Damage chuckled. She turned to walk with Virus.

“Co-” She sharply inhaled. She didn’t know what happened until she looked down. There was a literal giant knife through her chest. It hit her from the back. Virus became shocked and alert, coding filled her eye socket from stress.

Damage stared down at it for some seconds before grabbing the blade and pulling it forcefully out through her chest. Now there was a huge, bloody, stab wound on both sides. Blood, unnoticeably, started to drip from her mouth. Damage threw the knife down and looked behind her. There was a sea full of guards and...

“...Shit.”

“Hahaha! I finally found you!” Torture was floating over the guards. He had this psychotic smile and was holding a spiked bat.

**“T-too many…!”** Virus was trembling at the sight of so many live coding. She gripped her head, remembering what had happened last time.  **“H-hurt…!”** Files formed around them. “Virus?” Damage looked at the files. They had a triangular sign on them. Then they started to beep.

“Holy shit-!” Damage tackled Virus and teleported before the 6th beep. They appeared behind a faraway tree, Damage shielding Virus from the powerful wind. Immediately after, she took out her phone and called HeartMaker.

_ “Yeess?” _

“HeartMaker, we need help!”

_ “What happened?” _

“Torture.”

_ “Where are you?” _

**“N-1730”** Virus said.

“N-1730. Neutral timeline number 1730 in Underswap-!” Torture appeared and attacked with his spiked bat. Damage was quick to get her and Virus out of there. She and Virus started to run, Damage attacking the guards that blocked them.

“Hurry-” Her phone was knocked out of her hand, and was stepped on. She looked at the guard who did it. Her eye twitched. “You motherfucker! I just got that phone!” Damage angrily sliced his head off with her claws. Virus saw her tactic and summoned her own claws. Virus then attacked a guard that was behind them. 

Damage summoned a bone staff and jumped on one of the guard’s shoulders. She took the bone staff and choked the guard with it. The guard fell back onto the ground but Damage didn’t let go. Until he stopped struggling, she did. They kept running.

Suddenly, Virus was grabbed by her arm and pulled away. “Vi-” Damage was pinned down.  **“H-Help!”** Virus was pinned down by her neck and arms by sharp pitchforks. She was struggling, files blinking in and out of existence.

“AH! Get off me!” She was about to get up until another guard helped hold her down. Then more and more helped, making it impossible to get up. Damage growled, her eye sockets glowing a raging red, along with the lines on her skull.

“Get...the fuck...OFF ME!” Red magic exploded from her SOUL, causing all the guards to fly back, some getting killed by the amount of damage she set it to.

**“D-Damage!”** Virus desperately needed her help. She didn’t want to die! And it didn’t seem like fun at all.

Sharp bone flew over her, all of them piercing each and every one of the guards. Damage pulled the pitchforks from the ground, unpinning Virus from the ground. Virus quickly got up and hugged Damage, Damage feeling her shake with fear.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m here.” Damage frowned, patting her back. “Come on, we need to get you out of here.” Damage grabbed her hand and ran.

“Found you!” Torture appeared in front of them and was about to swing an axe to their throats. For a millisecond, Damage was about to summon her blaster to block the attack. But before she could do that, a bone wall was summoned, making Torture slice it instead. Then multiple arrows hit him, making him flee elsewhere.

LoveFill and HeartMaker jumped in front of them, battle-ready.

“It took you long enough!” Damage exclaimed, becoming battle-ready as well. “We were busy. Plus we brought some guests.” LoveFill smirked as Error, Geno, and Ink appeared.

“...Hey, I remember him! He’s the guy who used to nag you all the time!”

“...You were spying on me??”

“More like watching, heh heh.” Ink smiled cheekily, rubbing the back of his skull. LoveFill rolled her eye light. “Weirdo.”

“Hey, I never have seen her before. They’re kinda like Error, all glitchy and stuff.” Error scoffed at Ink. “Later, Ink.” LoveFill said while Torture descended from the trees. He had an evil smile on his face.

“Do you really think you can defeat me?” He let out a deep chuckle.

“Go ahead. Try it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eyes emoji*
> 
> Anyway happy New year :DD


	20. Her backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her whole story told via LoveFill's perspective.

20 years ago, a child was created. Her fate was destined. The power she carried, locked within her innocent SOUL. This young goddess wanted to make friends. She was alone when it came to traveling. But...

Everywhere....they denied her.

Left and right, whispers, the Bad Ones, rumors.....hatred. All this time....she was truly alone.

Until...

Until a generous god took her in. To her, he was a kind and gentle god. She would always stick with him, wherever they went. She was happy. But... The greed that he carried...

5 years later, she found out what the elder god really wanted from her. She felt alone again. And even worse....betrayed.

 _"Why...?"_ Was the question held within her heart until that very day.

She escaped.

She didn't want to hurt him. She....couldn't. She missed on purpose. She just didn't want to hear anything from that guy again. Until he found her.

She....honestly wasn't really phased by his appearance anymore. So she just let him randomly come to her. At least she could have some company. But that didn't last until she got tired of having his company.

Company...

To her, ‘company’ is like a bug you can't get rid of unless you stomp on it and they'll be gone forever. So, she threatened him. She threatened to kill him on the spot if he didn't leave her alone. Right after that, she left. But she was curious. She felt more than one presence watching her.

And she was surprised at who she had met. A rare goddess. A triplet. And a new friend. And possibly a new start.

But...

Dread happened. Those who she swore to herself to protect, were lost, numb, or even grieving. But even, herself, can't come to feel anything but hate.

Feeling trapped. Manipulated. Helpless...

Until, someone. Somebody familiar-looking somehow got past the guards and made it to the cell. As she saw her, she felt a little hope. As she tried to get the glitch to help her, other prisoners were shouting hate, in another form of sentences to trick the glitch.

As weak as she was, they both managed to escape.

....

But at this very moment, she felt hopeless again. She felt _angry._

"AH!" Geno was hit on the side of his ribs with a bat. It sent him flying to the side, making him harshly skid across the ground. **_"Geno!"_ ** Error rushed to his side. LoveFill snarled at him, but she needed to protect Virus. She barely remembered how to defend or attack even.

"Hehehehe! One down~!" Arrows shot at Torture. He dodged them with such ease.

"Missed!" He attacked HeartMaker and Damage. They both jumped away to dodge the several knives flying their way. Then Damage looked over to HeartMaker who was shooting arrows at him. He was charging to HeartMaker, about to attack.

Damage was about to rush over to her before Torture suddenly appeared in front of her.

 _"I'm just an illusion of your mind."_ He whispered before he violently grabbed Damage's skull and slammed her to the ground. "UH!" Her skull was cracked and bleeding. She looked up to Torture who was smiling down at her. Then he summoned a pitch-fork and stabbed it right through her chest.

She screamed in pain. It really hurt the second time, seeing that there was already an open and bleeding wound through her chest. He kept stabbing her multiple times, laughing maniacally.

 **"Damage!"** Virus shouted. HeartMaker couldn't help it. She started to run over to Damage while Torture was still there.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Torture summoned a knife. HeartMaker shot some arrows but he blocked them with his knife. He sliced it towards HeartMaker but she jumped to dodge it.

Whilst in mid-air, she shot some more arrows, one of them hitting his chest. He blocked the rest with his arms.

"You're a slippery one, huh?" He said as HeartMaker landed on her feet. "Get away from my sister, you fiend." HeartMaker pointed at him.

"D-don't......please....." Damage could barely talk. It hurt to even move an inch. HeartMaker worriedly looked down at her.

Then Ink appeared, swiping his brush at him. Maroon paint flew from the bristles as Torture dodged it. HeartMaker ran to Damage.

"Damage, are you okay?!" HeartMaker slid on her knees as she put a hand on Damage's cheek.

She silently looked up at HeartMaker. Her eye lights went out and she passed out from all the blood loss. HeartMaker removed the pitchfork and was about to heal her, but then a metal pole unexpectedly hit her on the side of her head, cracking her skull. With that, it had completely knocked her out.

"You thought I forgot about you, didn't you~?" Torture smiled as he dodged LoveFill's attack.

"Oh lookie, lookie. Look who came back after threatening to kill me." Torture smiled, mostly annoyed. LoveFill back up closer to Virus. Virus looked at Torture as he looked back. She was completely terrified by his mischievous glare.

"So, you chose who you really want to be with, huh? After everything, I did for you-"

"You didn't do _shit_ for me. You never did anything for me in the first place!" LoveFill snarled. Torture's smiled dropped.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Torture said. LoveFill glared at him. Then his hand swiftly pointed at Ink, who was confused until a giant knife impaled him in his back.

 **_"Ink?!"_ ** Error was about to go to Ink too, but Torture threw bolases at Error, entangling him around his arms and legs.

 **_"G0d fu_king daMmit!"_ ** He cursed out loud, struggling to free himself.

"Let them go!" LoveFill demanded. Torture chuckled deeply.

"In a million years." He disappeared. Then he reappeared behind Virus and grabbed her hood.

 **"?!"** In a blink of an eye, Virus found herself flying further and further away from LoveFill. What did this mean? Did it mean, all the hours, minutes, and seconds she spent would be wasted? Did it mean all the fun times, and the progress she made, gone?

....did it mean she'll _die?_

**"...I don't want...to die..."**

_Crack!_

Lying there against the tree, was a motionless glitch. Her eye was still opened but nothing but a light purple glow was all that was there.

....She looked dead.

LoveFill stared, horrified. Something deep within her SOUL pulsed through her body. She felt like throwing up, but not vomit. Something...

"What...did you _do_....?" LoveFill looked down. Although it was obvious, she couldn't help but ask again.

"You think you can get away from me, huh? Do you think you can escape reality? Let's face it _L.O.V.E._ They don't like you. Only I do. If you would've just have been a good little girl, hell, _none_ of this would have happened. But it did. You know why? It's because of you. _ALL_ of this is because of you." Torture leaned down closer to her.

LoveFill lowered the sharp bone in her hand. She stood there. Torture smirked.

"You want all of this to undo?" He held out his hand. "Come back to me. It'll all be over."

"..." She stood there.

He was right. It was her fault. Geno is hurt, Error is trapped, Ink….the triplets.....but what about her? Was....was she hurt? She couldn't tell. She didn't feel anything. But deep in her SOUL, she had the need...the need for revenge. She wanted....she _needed_ it.

LoveFill's hand moved to Torture's. Then it stopped.

"They knew....they all knew...." LoveFill hand lowered a bit. Torture raised a brow.

Then, suddenly, LoveFill swiftly grabbed his wrist and impaled a sharp bone through his chest.

"And yet you threw me away like _garbage!_ " LoveFill, with all of her strength, punched Torture right in his face, sending him flying back.

Torture caught his balance and slid on his feet. He took the bone from out his chest and looked up. LoveFill wasn't there anymore. She appeared behind him and stabbed him in his arm. Before Torture can attack, she disappeared again.

"That little shit!" He snarled. Then LoveFill appeared in front of him. He dodged her punch, which hit the ground, making huge cracks. He smirked but suddenly, a bone thrust from the ground and sent him into a tree.

"UGH!" He hit the trunk of the tree with a hard thud. Then sharp bones impaled his body, pinning him to the tree.

LoveFill landed in front of him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She pulled him down to look him in the eyes.

"...For ten years... _TEN._ You treated me like your own and yet you ABANDONED me, why...?" She finally asked, after years of her life being alive with him. He stared, not giving her a single answer.

That only made LoveFill tighten her grip on his collar, almost to the point where it hurt, and growl.

"WHY?!" She continuously punched Torture in his face as hard as she can. Torture couldn't do anything because his body was pinned with sharp bones.

"Why, why, why!" As she cried out her question, her punches were getting weaker and weaker with each desperate cry. After so many punches, she finally ceased. His face was bloody and bruised. But he still conscious.

"Why won't you a-answer my question?!" LoveFill shouted, tears unknowingly falling from her eye.

"...Heh. You're c-crying." Torture weakly said. LoveFill flinched. She singly wiped some tears and looked at her hand.

T-tears? She never cries during a battle. But why now? Why ever? "I g-guess I u-underestimated you." He smirked, halfheartedly, and disappeared. All his weapons and soldiers disappeared with him, meaning Error was untied and Ink wasn't impaled anymore.

LoveFill looked at the empty spot where Torture used to be.

"You still didn't answer my question..." LoveFill's fist balled up in anger.

 _"ASSHOLE!"_ She punched the tree, leaving a dent in it. Tears falling, she tried to force herself to stop. It was useless, crying for what you can probably never get. And by probably, she means in this situation, never.

She wiped her tears and looked over to the group. Error helping Geno up. He and Error were the only ones who were conscious. Then, Ink coughed, ink dripping from his mouth. He tried to get up.

Then she looked at Virus. Oh, the horror...

LoveFill covered her mouth, feeling some more tears filling her eye. Error noticed, and looked to Virus as well.

 **_'She wouldn't dare bail on me.'_ ** Error thought, glaring at LoveFill, practically begging her not to leave. Everyone except him was hurt, and he didn't have the time to get them up and out of the AU.

HeartMaker groaned, waking up a bit. That's when LoveFill decided she couldn't stay any longer and left. Error mentally cursed at himself. He was now on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK OK I CAN EXPLAIN-
> 
> This is really hard to explain ._.
> 
> anyway a month later, chapter :D please forgive meh-


	21. Lost...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus makes an attempt to help LoveFill and accidentally says something she had said before.

'Hey, are you okay? Come on, wake up. It's not over yet. Not yet. You can do this! Don't give up! It's alright! It's okay. Just wake up. Wake up. Wake up!'

 **"*Gasp!* Agh! Ugh...** " Virus woke up with a splitting headache. She gripped her head, wanting the pain to go away. Then she looked around, coding inside her socket from the stress.

Strangely enough...Virus was in her room.

 **"...Wh- agh!"** The voices in her head were never-ending. It made her headache worse. Tears had formed in her eye while she whined in pain.

Luckily, HeartMaker heard her cries and immediately went to assist her.

"Hey, shhh, I'm right here." HeartMaker lifted Virus's head and put a cold rag on her forehead. Virus looked up at HeartMaker.

 **"H-hμr+..."** Virus whispered. HeartMaker nodded.

"I know it hurts, but it'll go away. Just give it some time. You have been out for days...It's a very similar situation anyway.." HeartMaker looked to the side, frowning. 

Then she went to check the back of Virus's head. It looked like some of the cracks healed closed, but the impact caused some of the current cracks to be split a little farther.

HeartMaker sighed.

"It'll be okay." She softly smiled at Virus. Virus looked around. LoveFill was nowhere to be found.

 **"W-where’s LoveFill?"** HeartMaker frowned.

"I don't know. I woke up to Error helping me up. He told me she 'bailed' on him. I don't know why, but I think it was for a personal reason." HeartMaker looked out the window.

"I just hope she's okay...she's been gone ever since..." Virus blinked. Then she looked down.

**"Damage?"**

"Still unconscious. Torture really....really did a number on her. Luckily enough, none of the attacks touched her soul. It's going to be a while when she wakes up."

Virus continued to stare down. LoveFill was gone. Damage was here...here...

Virus then got up, her head was still hurting, but she had another goal to focus on. HeartMaker stopped her before she left through the room door.

"What are you doing? You're not healed yet..." HeartMaker asked, blocking the doorway.

**"I need to find LoveFill."**

"I'm sure she's going to come back. I just want you to rest..."

 **"Please..."** The coding in Virus' eye flickered. There was desperation in her glitching eye light. HeartMaker stared right back.

"..." She had a moment of thought.

Then she sighed and moved out of the way.

"Don't be gone for too long, Virus. I don't want to be worried to death again, hehe.." Virus nodded and headed out.

Virus ran through the forest in a random AU, trying to find LoveFill. Coding was in her eye to help her find LoveFill easier. Huffing and puffing as her headache got worse from running. She considered stopping for a second before she only gotten slightly faster. She was determined to find LoveFill.

She didn't want to think. She just wanted to do.

As her headache was getting worse, she started to slow down. The coding in her eye sockets were flickering off and on. She was reaching her limit.

 **"Need to find...n-need-?"** Virus spotted something at the side of her. The coding was familiar. Immediately, she heading straight there.

She stopped only a few inches from her target. Fortunately, it was LoveFill. Unfortunately, she hasn’t realized she's been running through a dark forest. But really, fortunately, she hasn’t run into a tree.

 **"L-LoveFill?"** LoveFill flinched. She hadn't really expected anyone to actually care to find her. Moreso, actually find her.

"How did you find me?" She was sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring into the moonlight. Virus was starting to get dizzy, so she sat next to LoveFill.

 **"Urgh..."** LoveFill looked up at Virus. She did look a bit dizzy.

"...It's alright." LoveFill put a hand on Virus' arm. Virus inhaled and exhaled. All the coding from both sockets had disappeared. Which was new to LoveFill. But she didn't care to ask.

There was a silence between them. But the soothing nighttime noises were calming to both Virus and LoveFill.

 **"...What are you doing...out here?"** Virus finally asked. LoveFill looked down at the crashing water. The moonlight illuminating on the smoother side of the sea.

"...Just....thinking." She whispered. Virus could tell something was up.

"What about you?"

**"I needed to find you..."**

"Why?" That's the thing. Virus didn't know why. She just felt the urge to.

**"I...don't know."**

"That sounds pretty silly to find me for no reason." LoveFill shrugged a bit. She looked a little sad from Virus' POV.

 **"...What's wrong?"** Virus asked, leaning down a bit, and looking at LoveFill. LoveFill turned her head away a bit, avoiding eye contact.

"..." She didn't say anything. Virus brow furrowed a bit. She looked out at the moon. Then she put a hand on LoveFill's head, rubbing her thumb soothingly across her skull. LoveFill turned her head a bit back to her.

 **"...I don't know where I heard this from but...Real happiness is when you spend it with others...Like me."** LoveFill flinched.

 **"So...I don't want you to be sad...tell me what's wrong so you can be happy."** Virus offered a hug. LoveFill looked at Virus.

"..." LoveFill stared up at Virus. Then, unexpectedly, tears were pouring out of her eye, along with sobs. Virus perked up before she started to panic.

**"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."**

"I-I remember when you t-told me that..." LoveFill laughed a little through her tears. 

"I don't know why I-I'm crying. But it's just..." LoveFill sobbed a bit. Then she looked at her hand.

"Y-You...didn't do anything wrong...I'm just..." LoveFill looked up at Virus.

"I'm just...I'm just....lost. O-on what to do. Torture is probably still hunting for me, I cry for reasons I don't know, I got all of you almost killed. Virus, I'm the reason for all of your problems. I'm the reason you're like this. It wasn't Damage's fault." LoveFill gripped her arms in a tight self-hug. Virus frowned. She knew LoveFill was hurting.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know what to do..."

 **"....Well,"** Virus started. LoveFill looked up at Virus.

 **"What do you** **_want_ ** **to do?"** She asked, smiling a bit. LoveFill looked down at the waves.

"...I want to sleep." Virus, again, offered a hug. LoveFill crawled into Virus hold. Virus teleported on a tree branch.

And with that, both of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo :D
> 
> another chapter is out early! I'm working on the next chapter right now. As we speak. As you're reading this exact same sentence.
> 
> Chao! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't cringe too much but I'm glad you made it to the end :)  
> \---  
> This was an inspired god AU by TKWolf45, Golden_Au, and Krystal_Twi. Go visit and read their work! :D


End file.
